Im Here
by VintageNicky
Summary: LAST CHAPTER! What will happen to Amy once the Tetramorph find her? Will she find Wyatt again, or will they get what they want and destroy everything!
1. 2 Years Late

**_I do not own Jareth or the Labyrinth, although I would love to!! As would all true Labyrinth fans!! I do however own Amy! She is mine! No stealing! XD_**

**_This is my first FanFic so please R&R and be nice. Criticism appreciated, but be gentle with me._**

**_NJEve_****_rLove! xx_**

* * *

I kneeled, staring, not daring yet to touch. It was a simple gold-plated bracelet, nothing fancy or expensive, a gift from…an old boyfriend on my seventeenth birthday.

The intense Hawaiian sun, already hanging well above the surrounding cliffs of volcanic rock, caused the sea water coating the bracelet to sparkle like diamonds. But the huge basalt rock beneath the bracelet glistened just as brightly and just as meaninglessly. Nothing unusual. Certainly nothing to be frightened of.

Except the bracelet shouldn't be there.

Instinctively, I turned and scanned the trees and rocks surrounding me. The cove was small, not much larger than an Olympic-size swimming pool. There were no more than ten or twelve widely-spaced palm trees to my right, bracketed by a small copse of dense evergreens, the local lehua with their fiery red flowers not yet blossoming. No where for someone to hide. Directly in front of me, separated by a short expanse of ebony sand, the cliff face towered nearly thirty feet into the sky.

I could see the path I always used to descend that monolith, really little more than a series of toe-holds. My skinned knees and lacerated hands were constant reminders of the precariousness of that route. But I had never minded the hardship or even the potential danger. I came here every day not because it was easy or convenient, but because it was secluded and secret. This place was mine. At least until now.

Assured I was alone, I sat Indian-fashion on the hard rock, a natural pier that jutted so conveniently into the Pacific Ocean, and tentatively picked up the bracelet. It had been placed near the edge, just inches from the sweet-smelling waters. I briefly considered the possibility it had been washed ashore by some benevolent wave. I would have liked to believe that, would have liked to believe the sanctity of my secret place hadn't been desecrated by another human being.

But I couldn't fool myself. The bracelet had been lost since yesterday, its broken clasp evidence of what happened. I was swimming in these very waters, naked except for this single piece of jewellery, as free as any other creature of the sea. I felt the bracelet come loose some fifty yards from shore, but was too slow to react, and it sank into the murky depths below. Forever beyond my reach, I thought.I felt the tears building behind my eyes. Violently, with all the strength I could find, I threw the offending bracelet far into the cold blue waters. I hadn't really cared when I thought it gone, and now it could only be a memento of what I had lost this day. I felt violated somehow. Is this what rape was like? Or was I over-reacting, as everyone always said I did? Nobody would understand. The girls at the dorm would call me silly if I tried to explain. They couldn't comprehend my loss any more than they could comprehend what this place had meant to me for the past 2 years.

This cove had been my salvation. I could be alone here, but more importantly I could feel like this place belonged to me and to no other. It was the one thing in all of my nineteen years that I never had to share with someone else. I would schedule my classes around my late morning trips to this secluded beach, laying in the golden sands while I studied, or swimming in the cold Pacific waters. My sand. My water. My secret place.

But that was over. Ended. Whether I liked it or not, I realized I now shared my secret with another, with someone else who knew the beauty and aloneness of this small, hidden cove.

Maybe they had silently watched me swimming yesterday, either from the heights of the cliff or from some far-away boat. Or maybe they came here all the time, just as I did, and we'd somehow missed each other for the past year. It didn't matter. I turned and laid on my stomach, leaning over the edge of the rock and running my hand through the cold waters for what would my last time. Tears ran freely down my checks, dripping into the ocean waves. They became my offering, my contribution to the saltwater tears of the Mother Earth.

Through blurred vision, I saw the bracelet again, slowly rising to the surface. A mirage, I thought, a silent taunt of life's endless cruelties. But then I felt it, the unyielding metal being gently nudged into my outstretched palm. Startled, I jerked my hand back and the bracelet once more disappeared beneath the water's surface. Was I losing my mind? Had my grief destroyed the small vestige of sanity I still maintained? I stared hard into the waters, afraid I would again see the metal trinket floating just beneath the waves and almost equally afraid that I wouldn't. I nearly felt a sense of relief when I saw the bracelet slowly rising to the surface. At least if I was crazy, I thought, it was going to be a consistent kind of crazy.

The bracelet broke the surface and I found myself staring into a pair of eyes; one deep chocolate brown, the other sky blue.

Had I been out in the sun for too long? Was I seeing things?

The bracelet was cupped gently in his gloved hand, as if it were something precious, Slowly he rose out of the waves as he carefully edged forward to set it on the brink of the rock.

"Excuse me," I heard him say. "But did you happen to lose this again?"

I struggled to regain my voice as he sat next to me. I was so shocked, but I wasn't sure why. Was it because of the bracelet? Because I had thought I'd never see it again? Or was it because of him? The shock of someone being here in my secret place?

"Are you alright?" he said softly, leaning close to look at my face, breaking through the fog of my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." I mumbled, feeling far from it. I took the bracelet from his outstretched palm and hooked it round my wrist. "Thanks, thought I'd never get it back."

I turned my head to look at him but the glare from the sun blocked my view. I just saw his smile, his teeth gleaming bright white. Beautiful.

I heard him laugh, a strong powerful laugh that echoed through me. "Is that why you threw it at me just now?"

Against my will, I blushed, trying to think of something to say. There were so many things rushing through my head but nothing came out.

"Who are you?" I couldn't hide the confusion in my voice, but there was still something not right. He seemed familiar in a strange way. Like I'd seen him before.

"Don't say you've forgotten me now little one." his face creased in anger, or was it sadness?

"Well 2 years is a while for me not to see you. What are you doing here Jareth?"

He smiled at me again before pulling me toward him, his arms sliding round my waist. He looked down at me and mumbled. "Just admiring the view."

Reluctantly I pulled away from him grasp "I told you not to come here, what if someone saw us?" I scanned the area again to be sure no one was there.

"I think I would know if someone else was here, ok. Besides, no one CAN come here, its protected, remember?" He slid his arms back round me pushing my back against him. I couldn't resist resting against him. It felt so natural to be in his arms, yet I knew to anyone else it would seem anything but natural.

"I came to return your bracelet," He whispered softly, his head bowed to rest by my neck "I thought you would be happy about that. I fixed it for you."

Turning around, I placed my arms around his neck and kissed him softly on the lips "Thank you."

He smiled and took my wrist away, slipping on the bracelet and fastening it in place. Then he took my hand and began to lead me across the cove. "Come, I want to show you something."

He lead me up a giant set of stairs I had never seen before. It felt strange to me, that after 2 years of coming everyday to our secret place, I still didn't know it all!

At the top of the stairs, he gently covered my eyes. Still holding my hand he guided me across a smooth stretch of rock. Anyone else would have felt scared not knowing where they were on a cliff edge, but not me, not with him anyway. He always made me feel safe.

We stopped suddenly and he removed the hand over my eyes. It took me only a few seconds for my eyes to adjust to the light, but even then I could not have prepared for the beautiful sight that greeted me.

The sun was setting over the clear sea, leaving the sky turning shades of pink, purple, red, orange and yellow. It was amazing, and it completely took my breath away.

"You always did love sunsets" Jareth chuckled beside me. It wasn't fair that he knew my weakness. But I knew his too...

**_Please let me know what you think, and let me know if I should carry this on! xx_**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**This has become a really long chapter! Sorry if its too long but please R&R, let me know if you think this is good and if I should go onto the next chapter!**

**As always, The Labyrinth doesnt belong to me and sadly neither does Jareth (What a shame, I could have such fun!), but Amy does and this storyline does so no stealing! Thanks! XD**

**NJEverlove**

* * *

Back at school I was shocked to find that everyone had noticed I'd been gone. Thanks to Jareth, they never usually noticed.

I was sat alone in the dorm, just me and my thoughts, when I heard the bells ring for lunch time. I was getting ready to leave for the dinning hall, ready to put on a smile and pretend I was like everyone else, when with a bang my entire Social Studies class crashed through the door!

"Oh my god Amy!" squealed Sasha, rushing over to my bed and perching at the end of it.

With her stick thin figure, her bubbling personality, her amazing looks and grades, Sasha was the most popular girl in the whole college. Every guy wanted to be with her, and every girl just wanted to Be her! "We saw you!"

"Yeah, we did, we saw you on the top of that cliff over there," Leticia pointed absently out of the window, not caring that she was pointing in the wrong direction. "Everyone thought you were about to jump!"

The group nodded wildly, agreeing with her. I sat back, shocked that they cared!

"I…umm…" I stuttered slowly, not sure what to say. In the year I'd been here, these girls had never talked to me, except when they really had to, and that wasn't often.

"Are we really that bad Amy?" Sasha asked quietly, slipping next to me and putting her hand over mine.

I tried to decide if I should tell them the truth or not. If I did, they might just forget about it, and not be that bothered about the cove. There was, after all, a decent sized beach everyone escaped to whenever they had a free moment. But they might decide that the cove, the 'new' beach, was better than the old one. I'd loose my secret place. My privacy. Again.

"I got lost." I mumbled quietly. As I looked up, I saw everyone smile slowly. They believed me.

Just as I felt sure I was ok, I saw Sarah staring at me. She knew it wasn't true, but she wasn't about to shout it out in front of everyone.

From my first day, I had known she was different to the other girls. When they had been unpacking their designer clothes, showing off and trying to get the richest guys in the college, Sarah was just normal. Sure, she fit in with them; knew about all the latest styles, what's hot and what's not, but also knew a lot about real issues. She knew how to dress to impress, but didn't own anything designer. When most of the other girls were too busy looking down their nose at me for not being 'one of them', Sarah had given me a proper welcome, and made me feel like I belonged here!

The group slowly trailed out for lunch, so just me and Sarah remained.

She waited till everyone was out of the room and safely out of earshot before jumping onto my bed, eyes wide with anticipation. "Ok, I didn't say anything, now spill."

So I did. I didn't think she would believe me though! I thought she would just think I was over reacting like I always did. She listened to me, eyes wide in surprise as I told her everything…

--

_School for me was a torture zone. All through primary school, and already most of secondary school I had been a joke to the majority of people. Not having as much money as everyone else put me at the bottom of the 'social ladder'. I felt like everyone was better than me, that they were the perfect fairytale princesses. Every girl has a fairy tale built up so early in her mind. Wanting to be free, to sail, an enchanted island to claim as our own. _

_We learn so soon this fails. Fairy tales are a mere utopia, an escape from lives endless cruelties. I had found my utopia between tatty red covers of my favourite story._

_**The Labyrinth.**_

_When my father would be at the pub spending what little money we got each week and I would have time to myself, I would loose myself in a fantasy world of my own creation. _

_I didn't feel the Labyrinth was real. I thought, like all fairytales, it only existed on the pages and in my mind. I was soon to find this wasn't the case._

_One night not long before my 16__th__ birthday, my father came stumbling home after a long days drinking. I pulled the covers up to my chin and tried so hard to fall asleep, or pretend I was asleep. I heard the 'thump, thump, thump' as he climbed the stairs slowly, missing some steps and slipping a few times on the way. I scrunched my eyes up tight and prayed that he would just walk straight past my room to collapse on his own bed. My heart was pounding loudly in my ears and I was sure he would be able to hear it. I willed him not to stop, just to carry on._

_I heard the handle of the door twist and the door creak open, as my heart dropped to my stomach._

'_Not again. Please, not again' I cried silently. I could feel the hot tears down my cheeks as he made his way slowly to my bed._

"_Amy! Amy, are you awake?" I could tell he was trying to whisper, but too much to drink and too loud music had altered his hearing, and I was sure that even people a few houses down could hear him._

_I hoped that anyway._

_I shifted slowly on my bed, trying to subtly move away from him. I could already smell it on his breath; whiskey, beer, cigarettes. I felt like I was going to be sick, but I knew I had to lie still, just pretend to be asleep._

"_Amy love," he nudged me slightly, and I flinched at his touch. "I just want a cuddle."_

_I felt fresh tears start to spill down my cheek and hoped he couldn't see. I wanted to get up and run. To just get away and never have to think about it again. Quickly, I tried to think of a way out.  
__As he ran his hand over the quilt above my legs, I began to imagine I was in the Labyrinth, away from all this. _

_Then it hit me. My escape was already planned! How did I not see it before?  
_"_I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now!" I shouted._

_I heard a crash at my window and looked up to see a bright white owl there. Its chrashed against the glass, its wings beating wildly.  
__I hid from my father under the covers. After my outburst he would know I was just pretending to sleep, and then things would be so much worse than usual!_

_I felt a breeze through my quilt. It was only thin so it provided little protection from the cold, but it was a barrier between me and him, that was enough for now._

_There was silence all around me. 'Whats going on? Has he suddenly grown a bloody __conscious?'  
I shifted on the bed slowly and noticed that it felt different; the sheet below me was softly, silkier. The quilt covering me was thick and very warm._

_'This isnt my bed?!' __I sat up, shocked, and looked around me. 'This isnt my room?!'  
Taking a closer look at my surroundings, I tried to figure out where I was, and why._

_Well it was definately a bedroom, no doubt about that; the bed I was sat on was huge and seemed to occupy most of the room. There were two doors opposite me, a dressing table with a large mirror inbetween the doors. 'Maybe Im dreaming!' I thought as I turned to get off the bed. It felt real enough, I could feel the cold floor beneath my bare feet and the breeze from the large balcony window. Just to be sure, I pinched myself hard on the arm._

_"Ooooow!! Ok, its not a dream! Where the hell am I?!" I said quietly to myself, not thinking anyone else could hear._

_But, of course, someone else could._

_I was walking towards the two mysterious doors when I heard a voice from the balcony; a deep english voice that demanded attention._

_"Hello little one." _

_Finding my own voice, I replied "What just happened, I was in my room like a minute ago and now Im here?"_

_"You wished for this Amy. Thats how this works, you wish, I obey" Still he was hidden on the balcony._

_I started slowly towards him "Well then here's my fir..Next, wish. I wish for you to show yourself" I stopped in the middle of the room, waiting._

_"As you wish little one"  
He stepped out in front of me, and I couldnt help staring at him silently. He was alot taller than me, but maybe that was just because of his hair. It stuck out in all different angles in a crazy style, but for some reason, on him it looked so normal. His white shirt hung losely over his body, whereas his black pants were tight against him; they were probably better discribed as tights, but they strangely reminded her of skinny jeans she'd seen so many people wearing recently. He was wearing black knee high boots, they were scuffed a little but still shone brightly against the sun._

_"Your him aren't you? your the Goblin King!"  
His toothy smirk gave me my answer._

_'Why do I feel so happy? I should fell scared! I should be trying to get away from him! I should feel anything but what I feel right now!!'_

_He strolled past me slowly torwards the two doors. "You can change in here Amy, Im hope the clothes will be to your liking" he opened the first door and I saw a range of dresses hung up along one wall with shoes below them. There was probably more, but from where I was stood I couldnt see anything.  
The pages of the story flicked through my head_

_"Hang on," I mumbled as he stepped towards the other door, presumably to go out of the room. he stopped and turned back towards me. "If this is the castle beyond the Goblin City, and you've taken me away, then shouldnt you be off starting a challenge right about now?_

_"No I shouldn't"_

_"But...but thats how it went in the story? The girl wished her brother away and you challenged her to win him back. I know the story off by heart, Im not wrong!"_

_"Yes you are. You wished yourself away. Which means if Im to challenge anyone, it would be you."_

_I thought about it for a moment 'Shit, he's right' "So what happens now? I mean to me, what happens to me?"_

_Now halfway out of the door, he smiled and looked round, his mismatched eyes staring straight at me. "You get dressed, and then you come for dinner. We'll talk about it then"_

_--_

"I didnt want to go home, but if I stayed there he said I'd have to be turned into a goblin, so he sent me here instead. I hadnt seen him in 2 years Sarah, and then he just shows up. I dont know what to do." I finished my story and looked up at her. Her eyes were wide. In horror? In disbelief?

Shock.

"This is bad" She whispered. "This is really really bad!" She got up and started pacing back and forward along the end of my bed. I looked at her, wondering what the hell she was doing.

"Whats bad?"

"Did he bring you here on purpose, I mean did he know he was coming here or did it seem like a shock to him or anything?"

"Well...Im not sure...yeah he was a bit shocked but thats not such a big deal is it?"

She stopped suddenly "Call him."

"What?"

"Call for him! Quickly!"

I didnt know what to do. I picked up my phone and pretended to dial a number and held it to my ear.

"No Amy call him, say his name. It wont work if I do it, it has to be you"

"But how do you..."

"We dont have time now, Ill explain later. Call him!"

"Ok ok! Ill call him" I stook up and looked through the door to make sure no one was coming, before shouting his name "Jareth!!"

He appeared as usual in a cloud of dust, a smile on his face as he stepped towards me. I looked quickly at Sarah and he follwed my gaze.

"Sarah?"

She smiled. "Hello again!"

--

**Yes I know some bits may seem a bit rushed, but Ive been dying to write this bit for ages so it just had to come out!! Should I stop here, or should I carry it on? I dont think I like this chapter so I mayb actually just change the whole thing. let me know XD xx**


	3. Its Not Fair!

**First of all, yes I know Sarah isn't the girl from the story (well she might be, who knows really!) but for the purpose of my story she is XD its just easier for me to write then. R&R as usual and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer applies so do I really have to say it again? I don't own the Labyrinth, or Jareth, or Sarah now. I own Amy and this storyline though, no matter how crap it may be its still mine! XD**

**NJEverlove**

* * *

"Sarah?"

She smiled. "Hello again!"

Suddenly, the both lunged forward to hug the other. I was left feeling confused. I stepped forward off my bed. "You know each other?" 'This is just too weird'

After a few minutes they broke apart, still looking at each other. " 'Through dangers untold and hardships un numbered, I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the goblin city , to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong, and my kingdom as great!' " she stopped and looked away from him " 'You have…' "

His hand slipped over her mouth. "Please don't say it. Not again"

I stepped back, falling onto my bed. "It was you?…'The Great Sarah?' The book was about you?"

"Never mind that now, if we're both here that cant be good. Theres gotta be something going on here right?" She directed her question at Jareth. I felt like I was invisible!

"Im not sure. I haven't seen anything unusual so I don't think your in any harm."

"What do you mean you haven't Seen anything unusual?" I burst out, tired of being ignored like a little child. "You haven't been here to see anything!"

He walked over and sat next to me, taking my hands in his "Doesn't mean I haven't been watching you Amy. I just couldn't get to you, that's the rules." he took my hands to his lips and kisses them softly, looking into my eyes.

"What rules? You're the king, you make the rules?"

"Rules for the goblins yes, and for people running my Labyrinth. No, I'm talking about the rules of the Underground. I cant get to you unless you call me, like now."

"I did! I called you so many times, but you never answered me. I thought you'd forgotten me." I could feel tears stinging my eyes but i refused to let them fall.

His face creased up in confusion. "Ok then, thats interesting. I never heard you, exept for this morning and now."

Now it was my turn to look confused. "Jareth, I didnt call you this morning..."

"...So somethings going on? " Sarah continued "Something to do with you, it must be if its linked to us. If you hadn't seen Amy this morning we wouldnt have been talking about it, and I wouldnt have told her to call you"

Jareth was staring out of the window, his eyes unfocused to anything, just staring blankly. He stayed that way for a few minutes as we sat in silence.  
He jumped up, still holding my hands taking me with him. we walked over to Sarah and he put my hands in hers, like they had been in his. "Just stay there, dont move. Call me back in about 5 minutes, Ill see what I can find out." He kissed my cheek gently and was gone in a flash of glitter.

"Can we let go?" Sarah mumbled more to the disapearing Jareth than to us.  
"He said not to move so I dont think so"

She did anyway.

"This really isn't good!" She mumbled, walking along the end of my bed again. "I knew there was something going on, people dont just turn up out of nowhere here, it just doesnt happen!" She stopped walking and looked down at her hands. "Are your hands tingling?"  
I flexed my fingers slightly "Yeah, kind of like pins and needles." I felt her grab hold of my hands again.

"Why didnt I think of that, he must have dont it for a reason"  
"Must have done what?" 'Was she talking to me or herself?'  
"Why do I never listen, but then again he didnt make it very clear. Arrrgh. Its not fair!"

A shadow fell across the room and I heard something echo off the walls.

"Sarah..."  
"He never just says something simple, why didnt he just say dont let go not dont move!"  
"Sarah!"  
"What?!"  
"Your making no sense, and I think theres something more important right now!"  
"Yeah, like what?!"  
"Like why did it suddenly get dark. And whats that noise"

Looking round, I saw the shadows reaching across the room untill we we're submerged in darkness. We moved closer together and clung to each others hands, hoping it wasnt too late.  
"Call him" Sarah whispered. I couldnt see her because of the dark, but I could tell from her voice she was crying. "Call him, we need him"

"Ja..." I was cut short as a hand slid over my mouth.

"Not yet!" They mumbled close to my ear. "He wont hear you if you call him now."  
Sarah was still holding tight to my hand, my fingers starting to go numb. I was pulled backwards, away from her, and felt her hands leave mine.

"Now, call him. Ask him to come and save you."

The hand dropped away from my face and a whispered "Jareth, help" As soon as I spoke I felt my chin being pushed up forcefully, it hurt, and I longed to cry out for him but I knew thats what they wanted. "Why are you doing this to us?" I couldnt hide the pain in my voice as i felt hot tears stream down my cheeks.

"Because he can only pick one of you to save. We get the other. Do it! Call for him!"

"But..."

"Do it!!"

"Jareth! Jareth help!" I was dropped to the floor but I when I tried to get up again, I couldnt. I tried shuffling across the floor to Sarah but something held me there.

I felt a gust of wind and knew he had turned up. "Amy? Sarah? Where are you?!"

The light came back to the room and I could finally see who it was, who was doing all this.  
He looked exsactly like Jareth! Exept for his hair and eyes. His hair was black and fairly short. It was spiked slightly but not as extreme as Jareths. If he wasnt so treatening then I would have said he was cute, but his face just held such a dark expression.

Yet in his eyes, all the sadness of the world. Pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore.

"Wyatt? What are you doing?" I heard Jareth shout. I pulled my eyes away from Wyatt, to look at Jareth.

"You know him?!"

"Of course I know him, he's my brother!"


	4. Points Of View

**Ok I dont know where this story is going to be honest, Im just going with the flow really. Im not that good at writting but Ive got a few idea tonight and if I dont get them written I know Ill forget them by the morning. They might be shit ideas, they might be good, but you'll only know if you read it! XD R&R**

**I'd just like to point out that Im gonna change the POV a few times in this chapter, but its all around the same scene ((from when Jareth shows up in the room till when he chooses)), just so you know what everyone is feeling about it. I will be putting '... POV' at the top of each change so its easy lol!**

**I think this is the last time Im gonna be using Jareth and Sarah too, I might use them once or twice for a scene but now its about Wyatt and Amy**

**Disclaimer a****pplies as always: Dont own Labyrinth or Jareth or Sarah, but I do own Amy, Wyatt, and this storyline! Enjoy! **

**NJEverlove**

* * *

"Of course I know him, he's my brother"

"Can we get on with this please?!" Wyatt shouted. "Jareth, who do you pick?"

"What do you mean, you cant make me choose between them, I love them both."

'He loves me?'

"Your wasting time little brother. Make your choice."

"Why us?" Sarah shouted.

He paused for a moment, like he was having to think of why he was here. "The children of the Labyrinth, the only two people to succeed in getting what they wanted. You really dont know how much power you hold, do you?" He looked directly at me, and I thought I saw something else in his eyes, something I had seen from Jareth in the first few weeks of knowing him. But it was impossible...wasn't it?

"Dont make me do this, you can do anything to me Wyatt, just not this"

"Here's the thing, I dont _want_ you! Make. Your. Choice!"

I closed my eyes and rested my head on my hands. I didnt want to know who he would pick, because I was scared.

"Amy, Amy Im so sorry." It was Sarah. He'd picked her. "You leave her alone you bastard! Dont touch her, leave her alone! Get off me! Jareth get off, help her! Amy! Amy!"

I didnt look up. I hung my head in my hands and sobbed as I felt someone lift me up.

--

**Sarah POV**

"Sarah?"

I couldnt stop the smile that spread across my face "Hello again!"

'He hasnt changed at all!' I thought as I jumped forward towars him and swung my arms around his neck. It felt so good to have his arms back around my waist, and I almost forgot that Amy was there.

I didnt want to let go, but knew eventually I had to. We couldnt stay like that all day!

Pulling away from him I said those words I remembered so well from the last time we met. " 'Through dangers untold and hardships un numbered, I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the goblin city , to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong, and my kingdom as great!' " I stopped, suddenly feeling the pain of the last six words " 'You have…' "

His hand shot up to my mouth quickly, silencing me. "Please don't say it. Not again"

I heard Amy thump down on her bed, and looked up to see her staring at us "It was you?...'The Great Sarah?' the book was about you?"

I wasnt sure what to say so I ignored her questions. It could wait till later. "Never mind that now, if we're both here that cant be good. Theres gotta be something going on here right?"

"Im not sure. I haven't seen anything unusual so I don't think your in any harm."

"What do you mean you haven't Seen anything unusual?" Amy Shouted. I could see she wanted to cry, but knew she wouldn't. "You haven't been here to see anything!"

He walked over and sat next to her, taking her hands in his "Doesn't mean I haven't been watching you Amy. I just couldn't get to you, that's the rules." he took her hands to his lips and kissed them softly, looking into her eyes. I felt a pang of jealously stab through me, but brushed it off.

'Don't be stupid, you had your chance and you blew it!'

"What rules? You're the king, you make the rules?"

"Rules for the goblins yes, and for people running my Labyrinth. No, I'm talking about the rules of the Underground. I cant get to you unless you call me, like now."

"I did! I called you so many times, but you never answered me. I thought you'd forgotten me." Still she refused to let the tears fall, even though I could see she desperately wanted to. I'd been the same when I thought he'd forgotten me, but I got over it eventually. I moved on.

His face creased up in confusion. "Ok then, thats interesting. I never heard you, exept for this morning and now."

Now it was her turn to look confused. "Jareth, I didnt call you this morning..."

"...So somethings going on? " I continued for her. "Something to do with you, it must be if its linked to us. If you hadn't seen Amy this morning we wouldnt have been talking about it, and I wouldnt have told her to call you"

Jareth was staring out of the window, his eyes unfocused to anything, just staring blankly. He stayed that way for a few minutes as we sat in silence.

He jumped up, still holding Amy's hands taking her with him. They walked over to me and he put her hands in mine, pushing them closed, like they had been in his. "Just stay there, dont move. Call me back in about 5 minutes, Ill see what I can find out." He kissed her cheek gently and was gone in a flash of glitter.

"Can we let go?" I mumbled more to the disapearing Jareth than to us.  
"He said not to move so I dont think so"

I did anyway.

"This really isn't good!" I mumbled again , walking along the end of her bed. "I knew there was something going on, people dont just turn up out of nowhere here, it just doesnt happen!" I stopped walking and looked down at her hands. "Are your hands tingling?"  
Amy flexed her fingers slightly "Yeah, kind of like pins and needles." I grabbed hold of her hands again, cursing myself for being so stupid!

"Why didnt I think of that, he must have done it for a reason"  
"Must have done what?"  
"Why do I never listen, but then again he didnt make it very clear. Arrrgh. Its not fair!"

A shadow fell across the room and I heard something echo off the walls.

"Sarah..."  
"He never just says something simple, why didnt he just say dont let go not dont move!"  
"Sarah!"  
"What?!"  
"Your making no sense, and I think theres something more important right now!"  
"Yeah, like what?!"  
"Like why did it suddenly get dark. And whats that noise"

Looking round, I saw the shadows reaching across the room untill we we're submerged in darkness. We moved closer together and clung to each others hands, hoping it wasnt too late.  
"Call him" I whispered, my voice thick with tears. "Call him, we need him"

"Ja..." She stopped suddenly, and I was about to question it when a hand slid over my mouth.

"Not yet!" I heard someone mumble. "He wont hear you if you call him now."

Amy was still holding tight to my hand, my fingers starting to go numb. I was pulled backwards, away from her, and felt her hands leave mine.

"Now, call him. Ask him to come and save you."  
I silently willed her not to, somehow knowing it was a trap.  
"Jareth, help" she whispered. Then I heard her cry out silently in pain. "Why are you doing this to us?" I wanted to reach out and grab her, to tell her everything was going to be alright. But as I swung my arms around I didn't find her, she was too far out of reach.

"Because he can only pick one of you to save. We get the other. Do it! Call for him!"  
"But..."  
"Do it!!"  
"Jareth! Jareth help!" I heard her drop to the floor moments before I was dropped too. I didn't try moving, I knew it wouldn't be possible.

I felt a gust of wind and knew he had turned up. "Amy? Sarah? Where are you?!"

The light came back to the room and I looked up at Jareth. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I saw one roll down his.  
"Wyatt? What are you doing?" I heard Jareth shout.  
They're on first name terms?! Is that a good thing?!

"You know him?!" Amy cried out, echoing my thoughts exactly.  
"Of course I know him, he's my brother!"

"Can we get on with this please?!" Wyatt shouted. "Jareth, who do you pick?"

"What do you mean, you cant make me choose between them, I love them both."

'He loves me?'

"Your wasting time little brother. Make your choice."

"Why us?" I shouted.

He paused for a moment, like he was having to think of why he was here. "The children of the Labyrinth, the only two people to succeed in getting what they wanted. You really dont know how much power you hold, do you?" He looked directly at Amy, and I wondered for a moment if that was what this was about; he wanted Amy.

"Dont make me do this, you can do anything to me Wyatt, just not this" I looked at Jareth and saw the pain in his eyes.

"Here's the thing, I dont _want_ you! Make. Your. Choice!"

I didnt want to know who he would pick. I was scared. If he picked her, what would happen to me?

I didnt have to worry about that though. One moment I was sat on the floor looking at my hands and the next I was stood with Jareth, his arm around me protectively.

I looked down at Amy and noticed her shoulders start to shake "Amy, Amy Im so sorry." I sobbed as Wyatt bent to pick her up; collecting his prize. I moved forward to hit him but Jareth held me back. "You leave her alone you bastard! Dont touch her, leave her alone! Get off me! Jareth get off, help her! Amy! Amy!"

And then they were gone. I turned to look at Jareth. "How could you just let him do that?!" I pushed his arm away from me and ran out of the room.

--

**Jareths POV**

"Sarah?" 'Was I dreaming? My Sarah?!'

She smiled back at me. that beautiful smile I'd missed so much. "Hello again!"

I moved forward just as she did and wrapped my arms around her. Heaven! I couldnt believe it, my Sarah was here, right in front of me!

"You know each other?"

After a few minutes we broke apart, still looking at each other. " 'Through dangers untold and hardships un numbered, I have fought my way here, to the castle beyond the goblin city , to take back the child that you have stolen. For my will is as strong, and my kingdom as great!' " she stopped and looked away from me. my heart started beating louder. she wasnt going to say it was she? " 'You have…' "

Quickly I slipped my hand over her mouth. "Please don't say it. Not again"

"It was you?…'The Great Sarah?' The book was about you?"

"Never mind that now, if we're both here that cant be good. Theres gotta be something going on here right?" She directed her question at me, avoiding Amy's questions.

"Im not sure. I haven't seen anything unusual so I don't think your in any harm." I was about to summon a crystal to have another look, just to see if I'd missed anything, when Amy interupted my train of thought.

"What do you mean you haven't Seen anything unusual?" She burst out, acting like a little child. "You haven't been here to see anything!"

I felt my heart drop to the bottom of my stomach. She really didnt know, did she? I walked over and sat next to her, taking her hands in mine "Doesn't mean I haven't been watching you Amy. I just couldn't get to you, that's the rules." I took her hands to my lips and kisses them softly, looking into her eyes. Surely she belived me? It didnt look like she did!

"What rules? You're the king, you make the rules?"

"Rules for the goblins yes, and for people running my Labyrinth. No, I'm talking about the rules of the Underground. I cant get to you unless you call me, like now."

"I did! I called you so many times, but you never answered me. I thought you'd forgotten me." I could see tears starting to form in her eyes, but as always she pushed them back, refusing to let them fall.

I thought about it. If she'd called me, I would have come to see her. I should have seen it in the crystals "Ok then, thats interesting. I never heard you, exept for this morning and now."

Now it was her turn to look confused. "Jareth, I didnt call you this morning..."

"...So somethings going on? " Sarah continued "Something to do with you, it must be if its linked to us. If you hadn't seen Amy this morning we wouldnt have been talking about it, and I wouldnt have told her to call you"

I stared out of the window, trying to think who would have the power to manipulate the crystals, and to bring me and Amy here specifically.  
I jumped up, still holding Amy's hands taking her with me. We walked over to Sarah and I put her hands in Sarahs, like they had been in mine. I whispered a quick protection and let go. "Just stay there, dont move. Call me back in about 5 minutes, Ill see what I can find out." I kissed Her cheek gently and transported myself back to the underground

I appeared in my study and started throwing books and papers around till I found what i was looking for. The book explained the power a mortal could gain if they achieved what they wanted, if they defeated the Labyrinth and got back the child they had wished away. Along with immortality, champoins of the Labyrinth are able to...  
Befoer i hac chance to read anymore, I heard Amy. "Jareth! Jareth help!" I could hear from her voice that the tears she had tried so hard to hide had escaped, which meant things had just got alot worse!

I transported myself back to the room, but it was pitch black. Moving my arms around, I tried to find where they were "Amy? Sarah? Where are you?!"

The light came back to the room and I could finally see who it was, who was doing all this.

"Wyatt? What are you doing?" I shouted. Now I was scared.

"You know him?!"

"Of course I know him, he's my brother!"

"Can we get on with this please?!" Wyatt shouted. "Jareth, who do you pick?"

I could feel my heart beating faster and faster as what he'd said sunk in. "What do you mean, you cant make me choose between them, I love them both."

"Your wasting time little brother. Make your choice."

I hated it so much when he called me _Little Brother_!

"Why us?" Sarah shouted.

He paused for a moment, like he was having to think of why he was here. "The children of the Labyrinth, the only two people to succeed in getting what they wanted. You really dont know how much power you hold, do you?"

I tried to think of a way to get around it, but there wasnt. He had me cornered. "Dont make me do this, you can do anything to me Wyatt, just not this"

"Here's the thing, I dont _want_ you! Make. Your. Choice!"

I looked from Amy to Sarah to Wyatt. This wasnt going to end well. No matter who I picked, I would lose, and he knew that!

I flicked my wrist in Sarahs direction and she appeared next to me. To make sure he didnt take her anyway, I slid my arm around her protectively.

I looked down at Amy and noticed her shoulders start to shake as I felt my eyes sting. My heart was breaking.  
'What have I done?'  
"Amy, Amy Im so sorry." Sarah sobbed next to me as Wyatt bent to pick Amy up; collecting his prize. I felt Sarah move forward to hit him but I held her back, it wouldnt solve anything, it would just make it worse. "You leave her alone you bastard! Dont touch her, leave her alone! Get off me! Jareth get off, help her! Amy! Amy!" She fought against me but I held her tight.

And then they were gone. Sarah turned to look at me, her eyes bloodshot and teary. "How could you just let him do that?!" She pushed my arm away from her, disgusted by me, and ran out of the room.

--

**Wyatts POV**

I watched them all through a crystal, waiting for the right moment. He'd figure it out soon, and being the smart guy that he is, he'd have to go back to his study to find more evidence that what he thought was right. It was always the same with Jareth.

Jareth was staring out of the window, his eyes unfocused to anything, just staring blankly. He stayed that way for a few minutes as they sat in silence.

He jumped up, still holding Amy's hands taking her with him. They walked over to Sarah and he put their hands together, pushing them closed, like they had been in his. He whispered a fea protection spell "Dammit!" I shouted "Ill have to find another way to get to them."Just stay there, dont move. Call me back in about 5 minutes, Ill see what I can find out." He kissed her cheek gently and was gone in a flash of glitter.

"Can we let go?" Sarah mumbled more to the disapearing Jareth than to us.  
"He said not to move so I dont think so"

I was about to put the crystal away and try something else when they broke hands, breaking the proctection of the room.

'Time to go get my queen!'

Unlike Jareth, I chose to enter un announced. Where he would flounce into the room in a cloud of glitter, I covered the room in darkness to spook whoever was in the room at the time.

"Call him" Sarah whispered, her voice thick with tears. "Call him, we need him" These mortals really were pathetic.  
"Ja..." I slid my hand over her mouth quickly, it was too soon for him to be here yet. Seeing the other about to protest, I covered her mouth too.  
"Not yet!" I mumbled. "He wont hear you if you call him now."

They had rejoined hands in hopes of reactivating the protection, but it didnt work, I was already there when they joined hands again. It was too late.

I moved each of them away from the other, using magic to pull their hands apart.

"Now, call him. Ask him to come and save you."

"Jareth, help" she whispered. In anger, I pushed my hand up against her chin, ready to punish her. I regretted it after. How was she to love me like this "Why are you doing this to us?"  
"Because he can only pick one of you to save. I get the other. Do it! Call for him!"

"But..."

"Do it!!"

"Jareth! Jareth help!" As soon as she called out, they dropped to the floor, bound there by magic till Jareth made his choice

I felt a gust of wind and knew he had turned up. "Amy? Sarah? Where are you?!"

I made the lights come back on and looked at the pitifull figure that was my little brother. He looked so...so...so human!

"Wyatt? What are you doing?" He shouted once he saw me. It made me smile. He knew!

"You know him?!" Amy cried out.

"Of course I know him, he's my brother!"

"Can we get on with this please?!" I shouted. I really was getting bored of their arguements. "Jareth, who do you pick?"

"What do you mean, you cant make me choose between them, I love them both."

"Your wasting time little brother. Make your choice." I knew he hated being called that, it would make him choose faster just to get me away.

"Why us?" Sarah shouted.

I paused for a moment, trying to think what to tell them. "The children of the Labyrinth, the only two people to succeed in getting what they wanted. You really dont know how much power you hold, do you?" I looked down at Amy sat ont he floor staring up at me.

"Dont make me do this, you can do anything to me Wyatt, just not this"

I turned back to Jareth, rolling my eyes. "Here's the thing, I dont _want_ you! Make. Your. Choice!"

He did. And thankfully it was the choice I had wanted hm to make!

He flicked his wrist at Sarah and she appeared next to him. He slid his arm around her proctectively, making sure I didnt take her too.

No. Just Amy.

I looked down at Amy and noticed her shoulders start to shake. Could I really do this?

"Amy, Amy Im so sorry." Sarah sobbed as I bent to pick Amy up. She was linp in my arms, vunerable, alone and lost. She needed me. "You leave her alone you bastard! Dont touch her, leave her alone! Get off me! Jareth get off, help her! Amy! Amy!"

I disappeared with her in my arms and reappeared in a large room. It was hers. It always had been.

Pulling the soft sheets back, I put her gently on the bed. She would sleep for a few days and wake up feeling refreshed. She wouldnt remember what happened, it was the least I could do.

I pulled the covers over her, making sure she wouldnt be cold. "Sweet dreams my love. Please dont hate me for this. I never meant to hurt you." I kissed her forhead, noticing as I moved away how her tear stained cheeks moved then as she smiled.

--

**Sorry if this is a bit of a mess, it is now...03:11 in the morning, and I just had to get this written before I forgot it all.**

Wyatt: Its sounding good.

Sarah: you only say that cos your the good guy now. cheeky smile

Wyatt: I was always trying to be the good guy.

Jareth: Ssssh guys, Im trying to read this!!

**Goooo on! You knooooow you wanna review!! XD XD XD love you all and goodnight/morning xx**


	5. As You Wish

**Ok, so this is the first proper chapter with Amy and Wyatt. He wants her to be his Queen, eventually, but he doesnt want to force her into it.**

**I own Amy, Wyatt, Korrine and this storyline, dont own the Labyrinth. **

**Enjoy! XD **

**NJEverlove**

* * *

Amy woke to the smell of full cooked breakfast. It filled her nostrils and took over every sense in her body. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see where the smell was coming from.

Everything was a blur at first; just silhouettes across the walls, she couldn't make out where she was.

As the room came into view properly, she looked around her, trying to figure out where she was. It was a large room, with a dressing table in one corner next to a full length mirror. Getting up from the bed, she walked through the open door near the mirror and gasped as she looked around her.

Beautiful dresses. Of all colours, of all styles, of all textures. She ran her hand across them, feeling the soft silkiness beneath her fingers. Below the shoes were rows of shoes; high heels, kitten heels, flats, slippers and a lot more, all in colours and styles to match the dresses. The room was amazing, it was every girls dream come true!

At the far end of the dressing room, there was a large comfy looking armchair. Across one arm a dress had been put out for her to wear. Next to the dress there was a note addressed to her.

_Amy,_

_I have arranged for food to be ready for you when you wake.  
Please meet me in the breakfast room, and wear the dress I picked out for you._

_Wyatt x_

'Wyatt?' She thought to herself 'Why does that sound familiar?'

She picked up the dress up and started to pull it over herself. Walking out and looking in the mirror, she was trying to decide if she liked it or not. It was pale blue her favourite colour, but it wasn't anything special, just a dress to wear during the day. It was simple but elegant, and Amy was glad the neckline wasn't too low. Even though she was just 19, she had been 'blessed' with a rather large chest and felt too tarty to show it off too much. The sleeves were short, showing off her slender arms. It hugged her figure, showing off her perfect curves. 'Yes' she thought 'This is nice.'

She was about to go back to get some shoes when another door opposite her burst open and a short old woman ran in, looking more than a bit flustered.

"Oh thank the gods, your dressed, the king wouldn't be very happy with me if I didn't get you to breakfast on time!" She walked over to the dressing table and took something out of one of the drawers, then she turned to look at Amy. "Come on then lovey, let me do your hair."

Instinctively, her hand moved up to her hair, her fingers moving through her knotty blonde ringlets. It was never usually this knotty after she'd slept, maybe she'd forgotten to brush it last night.

Amy sat down in front of the dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked radiant; Her hair shone in the light, her skin was bright, her cheeks held a rosy glow and her eyes shimmered beautiful pale blue to match her dress.

"Right then, what shall we do with this today?" The woman behind her mumbled, more to herself than to Amy.

"Excuse me" Amy mumbled, "Who are you?"

The old woman's eyes grew in shock "Sorry miss, did the King not tell ya'? Well no I suppose he wont have had the time yet. My name is Korrine, Im head of the household. The King has instructed me to be your maid.

'My maid?' Amy thought. "Not to Im be rude, Im sure you do a wonderful job Korrine, but what do I need a maid for? Im perfectly fine by myself."

Korrine didn't speak for a moment as she started to brush Amy's hair. It was so soft to touch, and she was trying to think whether to keep it down or to tie it back. "Well sometimes its just nice to have a helping hand, and you'll need help when you start wearing a corset. Looking at you now though, I don't think you'll need a corset to be fair, your skinny enough as it is." She decided to keep most of it down, while clipping back bits at one side with tiny glittered slides, to keep her hair from falling in her face.

"Korrine," Amy said timidly "Whats he like? the King?"

Korrine smiled "He's nice, he's better than a lot of people I've worked for. Because we're only servants most people dont care about our feelings, about anything other than the work we do, but he does, he cares. He hasnt really been himself lately though."

"Why's that?"

"No one knows. A few months ago he just stopped talking to us all, he hasnt been eating right either and he doesnt sleep properly." She stopped for a moment staring through the mirror at the young girl infront of her. Amy looked amazing, and Korrine was sure the King would be pleased with her.

Then she remembered what they were supposed to be doing. "Oh my! Here we are, chatting away while the King is waiting for you my dear! Come on!"

They were just about to leave the room when Amy rushed back to the dressing room. "Lovey, what are you doing? We haven't got time to dawdle!"

"I forgot my shoes" She emerged moments later, hopping on one foot trying to put her shoe on but trying to keep balanced at the same time. "There. Lets go"

--

They walked though many different corridors, through carved doors and down a winding staircase. Finally they arrived at the breakfast room. Before Korrine ushered her out of sight of the doors, Amy could already see someone at the head of the table. He looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't remember who he was.

Korrine knocked at the door and a chair could be heard being pushed back, supposedly as the man stood to greet her.

"Miss Amy, Your Highness." She curtseyed and stood aside so Amy could pass into the room

Korrine must have noticed how nervous Amy looked, for she stopped her and whispered "Show me that smile lovey. Don't worry, just be yourself and he'll love you!"

"Wait!" Amy said quietly as Korrine hurried out of the room and left Amy stood alone, wondering what to do, what to say, how to act. She'd never met a King before!

Amy curtseyed and kept her head bowed, trying to think what to do. She remembered what Korrine had said before she left. 'Show me that smile.'

As she stood straight again she noticed the King had moved closer, and was now only a few feet away from her. She smiled, showing off her perfectly white teeth. The King smiled too.

"I trust you slept well Amy?" He said, his posh accent almost making her laugh.

"Yes thank you. Very well your Highness…" She stopped suddenly in thought "Is that what I am to call you? your Highness?"

This made him smile again. How she loved his smile! "I think," He said, taking he hand softly in his, and kissing the back "You can call me Wyatt, seeing as I am to call you Amy, seems only…fair"

He smiled again as he noticed the blush across her cheeks. "Come, lets eat. Cant have you feeling hungry all day, you've got a tour of the castle to get though yet" Still holding her hand he led Amy across the room to the seat next to his. He pulled out the chair for her and pushed it in as she sat down, making a note of how much she was trying to do to look lady like.

He knew she wasn't lady like at all, he'd watched her climb those dreadful cliffs in the aboveground, watched her so many times as she slipped and cut her legs. He wondered for a moment if she still had those cuts, and decided he would find out sooner or later anyway.

They made general conversation as they ate. Amy talked about college and her friends there, but never did she mention Sarah. Looking at her eating, Wyatt noticed how she would cut her food into tiny pieces before eating it. He remembered from books he had read about the above ground that this is what lady's of high class did when they ate. 'This isn't my Amy.' he though 'My Amy isn't like this…maybe she's just settling in, when she has been here for a few weeks she'll show her true nature, wont she?'

Realizing that Amy was staring at him, he changed the subject to keep his mind of the thoughts wandering through his head.

"So, how do you like the castle so far then Amy?" He asked. Amy placed her knife and fork on her plate gently and answered.

"Its lovely Your Highn…" He raised his eyebrows softly, a smirk playing at the edge of his mouth. "Wyatt. It really is spectacular, well what Ive seen of it so far anyway." She looked at him and noticed that he had stopped eating. "Shall we go on that tour now? I would love so much to see the rest of the castle!"

Wyatt smiled again before getting up and pulled Amy's chair out, offering her his arm. "As you wish"

--

**Well, I think Ill keep this chapter here, I was going to go into a flashback kind of thing but that can wait for the next chapter.**

**Wyatt: What flashback? No one said anything to me about a flashback?**

**Amy: Maybe your not in it.**

**Wyatt: Were _you _told about a flashback?**

**Amy: -pause- no.**

**Wyatt: So neither of us are in it??**

**Amy: Maybe its a secret! Just ssssh!**

**NJEverlove: Will you two be quiet, Im trying to write here!**

**Amy/Wyatt: Sorry!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Love you all xx**


	6. Something New

**Wow, the names work out pretty well in this, well I think so anyway! Ive just looked them up to find the meanings (I was bored and had no inspiration for this chapter, but now I do!!)**

**Amy - Beloved.**

**Wyatt - Brave.**

**Korrine - Maiden.**

**Ok so Wyatss doesnt really fit in yet, but it will do later I promise!!**

**Ok random moment over, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer applies. I don't own the Labyrinth or Sarah, I do own Amy, Wyatt, Korrine and this storyline though so no stealing! Also i use a few bits from Taylor Swifts song Fearless, I dont own that either, I just love the song.**

**Enjoy! XD**

**NJEverlove**

* * *

After their tour of the castle, Wyatt took Amy on a tour of the grounds. He showed her the beautiful gardens and the lily pond. He showed her the city that surrounded his castle, and she met some of the people there. He wanted to show her so much more, But already it was starting to get dark.

As the tour went on, he noticed that she had started to act more like herself, and she was a lot more talkative. He discovered that she loved reading, but at the time she couldn't remember the name of her favourite book, so Wyatt quickly changed the subject. He couldn't let her remember the book, then she would remember Sarah. The Labyrinth. Jareth.

As the sun began to disappear the pond had a colourful glow, which reflected onto Amy. She was sat under the old willow tree near the lily pond, staring into the distance. She didn't notice Wyatt approaching her, a smile on his face. He sat down next to her, and still she didn't notice he was there.

"I think its time you had something to eat" He said, making her jump.  
Amy laughed when she saw him. "Don't do that, scared me to death!"  
"Its not my fault you were in daydream land" he said, smirking and playfully poking her in the arm "You should pay more attention to what's going on around you miss"  
"I wasn't daydreaming, I was thinking"  
He laughed "That's a dangerous thing, you don't wanna do too much of that really, might hurt yourself"  
She laughed too "I'll hurt you in a minute"  
"Tut tut, that's no way to speak to the King"  
Amy paused for a moment. "Wyatt?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you ticklish?"  
He smiled and looked into her eyes "Me? Never!"  
"I bet you are!"  
"Try me"

Suddenly, she pounced on him, tickling his sides hard. Wyatt tried to take control, but he was overcome by laughter.  
After a few minutes, Wyatt was led on the floor as Amy straddled his waist tickling him.

"Ok, ok! I surrender, just stop tickling me!" Wyatt managed to say through his laughter.

Amy stopped what she was doing and stared down at Wyatt.

He looked gorgeous. More than when she had first seen him, because now she felt he was truly being himself not just being the King! Over breakfast he hadn't talked much, and Amy had noticed he didn't eat much either, just like Korrine had said. But the further they had gotten with their tour, the more he loosened up and started talking more and being more fun. It was amazing how a day could change someone so much.

'He probably thinks the same about me!' Amy thought, a smile passing her lips.

Wyatt smiled back at her, placing his hands gently on her hips. "Right, so like I was saying before you attacked me," He said, trying to catch his breath still "I think its time you had something to eat."

"Only if you have something too. And I don't mean you push it around the plate so it looks like you've eaten"

He looked away and Amy knew she was right.

She slipped off him and stood up, offering her hand to help him up. "Come on then, you can show me how to get back to the castle. I have a feeling I'm gonna be spending a lot of time here. Wouldn't be very good if I couldn't find my way back would it?"

He smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling himself up and nearly pulling her over at the same time. Still holding her hand he pulled her close and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Instinctively she let go of him hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and rested her head gently on his shoulder.

'God he smells good!'

His lips were at her neck, his breath sending teasing shivers down her spine. She could feel his hands moving over her back. It felt so good! Then one roamed up, his fingers moving though her hair. The other started to go lower…

'What am I doing? She's not ready for this!…or is she?' Wyatt thought, fighting with himself over whether he should carry on or stop.

He didn't have to think about it any longer, as reluctantly Amy snapped her eyes open and she moved away, pushing his arms off her. Her cheeks were bright pink and she was breathing heavily.

"Shall we…um…shall we go back now?" she mumbled softly.

Wyatt mentally kicked himself, hoping he hadn't ruined everything with her now. "Yes. Yes lets go" But instead of offering her his arm like he normally would, he took her hand and gently slid his fingers between hers. Her skin tingled. 'Why does he make me feel so damn good?!'

--

The castle was so quiet when they returned, Amy didn't know what was going on. She looked at the big clock in the main hall and soon realised why.

"12:43! How long were we out? It doesn't look that late?"

"Time runs different here" Wyatt whispered "It stays light outside till about 3 in the morning. Everyone will be asleep now so we'll have to make ourselves something to eat, that is, if you still want something?"

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips "Don't start, I know you haven't been eating properly, you'll make yourself ill if you don't so your gonna eat something now even if I had to force feed you"

He pouted like a child, making him look so cute!

"Don't look at me like that" Amy laughed "I don't want you getting ill so you have to eat"

"Fiiiine"

He pulled her though the dinning room to the kitchen at the back. Everything was so tidy, really not what she expected!

What she didn't expect even more was for Wyatt to know where everything was!

"So what do you want?" he said, opening cupboards

--

**Sorry to cut this short, my sister was bugging me about being online this late? (22:23, not late!) so I had to stop writting, but I will update this tomorrow when I can!**

**Amy/Wyatt: Go to sleep!**

**NJEverlove: Fiiine, jeeze not you two aswell!**

--**UPDATE!!--**

"I'll have whatever your having"

"Well I'm not having anything so…"

"Wyatt! You have to eat something, please?"

Wyatt didn't say anything, he just looked at her.

"For me?" Amy said sweetly, somehow knowing this would work.

He smiled "Ok! You win" he said, pulling out a packet of spaghetti and bolognaise sauce "This time anyway"

He put the pasta on to boil as images of lady and the tramp flashed though Amy's mind, the spaghetti scene. She smiled. "Wyatt?"

"Yes?" He didn't look up from the pan he had just put the sauce into, his cooking needed concentration.

Amy stepped forward, closing the gap between them. She puts her arms around his neck and ever so slightly on tiptoes, she kisses him, mainly on the cheek but just catching the corner of his lips. "Im going to bed, but don't think that means you don't have to eat anything" She whispered close to his ear "Theres plenty more kisses waiting, but only if you start eating properly" She heard him groan and carried on "Goodnight Wyatt, see you in the morning"

Wyatt wanted to reply, to kiss her back, to hold her in his arms for longer. But she had already slipped away skipping out of the room. All he could do was eat, and wait.

--

Amy had gone straight to her room after she left Wyatt, only to find Korrine there waiting for her.

"Korrine, what are you doing up so late?" Amy mumbled, trying to hide her blush.

"I could ask the same about you miss but I think I already know the answer" Korrine laughed.  
Amy giggled "Nothing happened, so don't even ask!" She went into her dressing room and changed into a long silk nightgown. It felt amazing against her skin, she loved it!

"Come here, let me sort your hair out. If you leave it like this it'll be just as knotty tomorrow as it was this morning"  
Amy sat down and pulled out the slides in her hair. She placed them gently on the dressing table as Korrine started to brush her hair, tying it up so it didn't get knotty in the night.  
"Right, now bed!"  
Amy giggled "Yes Mum!" She hugged Korrine tightly before sliding under her covers.

Korrine slipped out of the room, quietly shutting the door and starting to walk down the corridor when she bumped into Wyatt.  
"Miss Amy is sleeping so don't go disturbing her, get to bed" She whispered.  
"Fiiine" He too hugged Korrine and waited till she was out of sight before knocking on the door to Amy's room.

--

Quickly Amy put her book away, thinking it might be Korrine coming to check if she was asleep. She got out of bed and crossed the room to open the door. Amy was a little bit shocked to find Wyatt standing there, leaning against the door frame.

His eyes sparkled and he smiled. "I ate my dinner, Ive come to collect my reward"  
Amy suppressed a giggle and smiled innocently "I really don't know what you mean, what reward?"

"You know exactly what Im talking about" he stepped into the room and closed the door.  
Amy tried to hard to hide the huge grin on her face but she couldn't. She turned away from him and walked out on to the balcony, her arms linked across her chest. "Such a lovely night. So beautiful." She said, trying to change the subject and stop herself blushing.  
"Yes, you are"

She could feel him behind her, but she didn't move. His hand moved slowly across her arm and grabbed her hand, spinning her round to face him. "Can I have my reward please?" He whispered, pleading to her. He pulled her closer linking his arms around her waist as hers moved up to his neck.

She tilted her chin up towards him, her lips just centimetres from his "What reward?"

He closed the gap between them, taking her lips in a slow, tender kiss.

It's the first kiss. Flawless.

--

**NJEverlove: Ok, I think this is a good place to end this chapter, what do you think?**

**Wyatt: That was just cruel...I want more!**

**Amy: -giggles- You would!**

**Wyatt: Grrr, women!**

**NJEverlove/Amy: Oi!**

**Wyatt: Sorry...**

**Next chapter up really really soon, Im writting it now! R&R please!!**


	7. The Dream

**Right, next chapter! **

**Disclaimer same as usual, do I have to say it again? You all know by now anyway!**

**Enjoy! XD**

**NJEverlove**

* * *

They stayed that way for a few minutes until Wyatt pulled back, looking in her eyes. "That reward. Believe me, that was soo worth the wait!"  
Amy giggled and looked away, suddenly embarrassed. She felt his hand on her cheek turning her to look at him.  
"Don't turn away. Please."  
"Korrine will be so angry when she finds out we're not in bed"  
"Well then, lets not make her angry."

Amy watched the smile that grew across Wyatt's face as he picked her up and carried her across the room, out of the door and across the corridor into another room.  
she giggled "I meant separately"  
Wyatt laughed, placing her gently on the bed "I didn't"  
She sat up in the middle of the bed, watching as he went into a separate room and came out in a pair of loose pyjama pants.  
"We barely know each other Wyatt, we cant sleep together if we don't even know each other properly, its just not right" Her mind screamed in protest as she spoke.

_'What are you thinking?! He's right there, and he's topless, and **he** **wants you!!**'  
'But I hardly know him! He could be some raging psychopath for all I know, he could have different girls all over the castle just for him'  
'So?! He's here with you right now! **TOPLESS!!** Just take the chance, thinking like that you might never have the chance again!'_

Suddenly Wyatt realised what she thought he meant. "No Amy, not like that. Its way too soon for that I know, its just…" He trailed off.  
"Its just what?" Amy said softly, slipping off the bed to stand with him.  
"It would feel so good in the morning, to wake up with you next to me. I know it sounds weird but it makes sense to me. Well, kinda"  
Amy still wasn't sure.  
"Please. I promise I'll be good, which will be really difficult for me actually but I'll try!"  
"I don't know"  
He kissed her on the cheek and walked past her, slipping under the covers. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me"

--

Amy got back to her own room and slipped under the covers. He was right, it would feel nice to wake up with him there, but was it too soon?  
Before she had chance to think about it anymore, she was fast asleep in her own dream world.

--

_Amy felt weird. She was in a small room that she didn't recognise and there was a little girl asleep in the bed. It was dark in the room but she didn't want to turn the light on and wake the little girl, so she waited till her eyes adjusted to try and find out where she was. There were many pictures up on the wall. Some of groups of children she assumed were the child's friends, some of those she assumed were family. There was a pin board full of fairies that caught her attention. Fairies in flight, fairies sat on lily pads, fairies dancing round toadstools. The pictures were hand drawn, and they were amazing!_

_Suddenly there was a bang outside the door, and Amy wondered if anyone knew she was here. She tried to find a way out but as she looked at the window she noticed it had bars on it. She panicked as the door handle started to turn. What would they do if they found her here? She was scared!_

_The door opened and a man walked in. Amy couldn't see him properly but from the smell she could tell he was drunk. The little girl whimpered as he sat on the bed.  
"Amy love" he said, his hand over her._

_'Amy?'_

_She ran around to the other side of the bed, so she could get a good look at the little girl and the man.  
She couldn't believe it. It was her! And her Father!  
"Amy love, I just want a kiss goodnight" he slurred. This was always how it started!_

_"Leave me alone!" She cried out, knowing that her younger self wouldn't. "Just go away! Leave me alone, I hate you, I hate you so much!"  
He couldn't hear her. She tried pushing him off the bed but her hands went straight through him. _

_Stumbling back against the wardrobe, she fell to the floor and put her head in her hands.  
"Wake up!" She yelled at herself, not wanting to see anymore "Just wake up!"_

--

"Amy! Amy wake up!" Wyatt was holding onto her, trying to shake her awake as she screamed.

"Leave me alone!" Wyatt dropped her back onto the bed, thinking it was her he was talking to. "Just go away! Leave me alone, I hate you, I hate you so much!"

She stopped shaking, stopped screaming, and just lay still on the bed with her eyes closed. Wyatt slid his hands under her and picked her up gently, not wanting to wake her. He took her across to his room and led her on the bed, laying next to her and putting his arms around her.

She woke up minutes later, sobbing and pushing herself away until she realised it was Wyatt holding her.

"Its ok Amy, Im here, you don't need to be scared anymore. I wont let anyone hurt you"  
"It was so horrible!" She sobbed against his chest. "Why couldn't he just leave me alone? Why did he have to do that to me? I was just a child, I couldn't protect myself!"  
He stopped and looked down at her "Amy who are you talking about? What did he do to you?"  
"He was supposed to look after me, he was supposed to be there for me not hurt me"  
"Who Amy?"  
"My Father!"

**--**

**I shall leave it there for now, next chapter soon I promise!**

**Love you all! R&R please!**

**xx**


	8. Remembering

**Ooooh I like this chapter**

**Im not gonna say it again, you know it already!**

**NJEverlove**

**Enjoy! XD**

**xx**

--

A few weeks had passed since that first delicious kiss, each one after that had been just as delicious and just as magic.

There had been a few balls that Amy and Wyatt attended and Amy had met some new friends who often visited the castle to see her. They would usually end up sat by the lily pond, Amy's favourite place to go. Amy was happy, she was loved, she felt safe.

But she was still haunted by the dreams. They were getting worse and worse and Amy didn't know if she could stand it anymore. Wyatt tried to help her, tried to stop the dreams but nothing he did worked and he couldn't understand. He should be able to help…

Unless someone was preventing him from helping?

Making her remember?

But who?

And why?

Each night when Amy would go to bed, she begged Korrine to stay with her till she was asleep. She needed someone there to keep her safe, she thought. When Korrine refused, saying she had to go to bed too, Amy would sneak into Wyatt's room and into bed next to him. She felt safe with him, with his arms around her nothing and no one could hurt her.

Tonight, Wyatt noticed, she was crying before she came to him. He wanted to go to her, to soothe her and make her feel better but he couldn't, he knew she would come to him when she needed him. He could hear her, getting closer. He snapped his eyes shut as he heard the door creak open and shut. She was still crying, but he could tell she was trying to be quiet, trying not to wake him.

He felt a cold blast of air as she slid under the covers, her warm body fitting next to him. She lifted his arm and put it over her.

"Amy," He whispered, trying to sound like he'd just woken up "Its alright, Im here. Please don't cry" He gently kissed her cheeks, kissing away the tears.

"Im afraid Wyatt. Im afraid to fall asleep. It sounds so crazy!"

"It doesn't sound crazy, it just sounds like you've had enough of them. I understand. Come here"

He pulled her close to him, trying to hug away all her fear. Her head rested on his chest and she could hear his heartbeat. It calmed her, and eventually sent her to sleep.

He didn't want her to have the dreams, but he knew until whoever was responsible got their message to her, she would continue having the dreams. He had to make her sleep, he had to make her have the dreams. And it felt terrible!

--

_She was in the same room she had always been in, but her dream self wasn't much younger than her real self. _

_As usual, she went to the side of the bed her dream self was facing, towards the window, and looked at herself. _

_So tired. So alone._

_Suddenly, her eyes shot open. Amy jumped back until she remember that no one could see her. She relaxed and sat down on the floor next to her dream self._

_"Hi" She said "You wont know me, Im you in a few years time"_

_Her dream self stared at her, right at her, and relied "What do you mean your me?"_

_Amy jumped back "You can see me?"_

_"Well unless Im imagining things, yeah, I can see you. Who are you?"_

_Amy was right standing up, right against the wall again. "Shit, what do I do?!"_

_They heard the familiar thumps of their Father on the stairs and they both were terrified. Dream Amy fell down onto her bed and pretended to sleep, trying to slow her breathing as her heart hammered in her chest. _

_'What do I do?!'_

_The door burst open and he walked in, drunk as always, and sat on the bed._

_"Amy love" he slurred, his hand moving slowly over her legs. "I just want a kiss"_

_Amy wanted to do something, wanted to help her dream self but she knew she couldn't. If her dream self could see her, that meant her dream Father probably could too!_

_She was puzzling what to do, whether to stay and hep or try and get herself out, when she heard dream Amy mumble something._

_"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now!"_

_There was a flash of light. And glitter? No that cant be right.  
__The light faded and there, stood in front of the open window, was a tall man with long crazy hair. He looked familiar!_

_"Who are you?" Amy shouted. But once again, no one could hear her. She was fading from the dream but not waking up.  
__Memories flashed through her mind. Starting school, the cove, the cliff_, in the dorm room, meeting new people, in lessons with her friends.

Sarah!

__

And one man always there, staring at her. The goblin King.

Jareth!

'Call him!'

'Who do you pick?'

'Amy, Amy Im so sorry.You leave her alone you bastard! Dont touch her, leave her alone! Get off me! Jareth get off, help her! Amy! Amy'

--

When Amy woke up, she was sobbing once again, but not for the same thing as every other dream. Wyatt tried comforting her, wrapping his arms around her and whispering soothing words in her ear. She broke free, wriggling away from him and falling off the bed.

"It hurts so bad!" She screamed. "Why did he do that? What was wrong with me that would make him do that?"

Wyatt got off the bed and sat next to her. She was shaking, but no matter how many times he put his arm around her she always shrugged it off.

"Amy please, I just want to help. Your Father had no right to do anything to you, he had no right to hurt you like that. Please just let me help you" When he put his arm around her this time she didn't shake it off. He pulled her close and held her as she calmed down and stopped crying.

"Will you tell me what happened now?" He asked softly, not wanting to upset her again.

"He picked her"

Wyatt's breathe caught in his chest. "Who did?"

"Jareth. He picked her. He picked Sarah"

Jareth did this! He made her go through all that pain so she would remember him?

--

**I know it might seem like its cut a bit short, but all will be explained in the next chapter! R&R please!**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	9. Breaking A Promise

**I have loads of time free from college today so Im writting this next chapter to keep myself busy. Hope you like it!**

**Enjoy! XD**

**NJEverlove**

**xx**

**--**

"How Dare you!" Wyatt bellowed as he appeared in the throne room of Jareth's castle. As usual it was filled with goblins and chickens and other wildlife, while Jareth sat across his throne with his legs over one arm. He was oblivious to everything around him, except Wyatt. "Do you know how much pain you've just put her though? Just so she would remember you? Remember that you BROKE HER HEART!

"Theres no need to shout, my hearing is perfectly fine" Jareth said calmly, not bothering to look up. "As for what you said, it was your fault in the first place. If you hadn't taken her off me and wiped all memory of me I would have had to do that would I?"

"I did that for her. I knew you would always pick Sarah, you're a sentimental bugger little brother! You love to remember the past but you forget that others look forward to the future!"

"So you tried to save her from heartbreak, by making me pick Sarah?" Jareth paused. "That's bullshit! That would never work and you know it, you just wanted Amy for yourself, you couldn't stand to see me happy!"

"She wasn't though! She wasn't happy like you always thought! That's the point, this is about Amy not you, I wanted to see that she was happy and now she finally is! Leave us alone, little brother. Terrorise someone else from now on!"

And then he was gone, leaving Jareth to kick a few goblins till he wasn't angry.

--

Three months after his confrontation with Jareth, Wyatt was planning a masked ball. It would mark the occasion of not only Amy's birthday, but he was also going to propose to her that night.

"Its Amy's birthday next week" Wyatt told Korrine for the millionth time.

"I know. What are you getting her?" Korrine asked as she bustled around the kitchen with Wyatt following her.

"What do you mean? Isn't a proposal enough?"

"Well I don't know, girls usually like to be given a treat for their birthday! Maybe if you got her a dress, that would be nice"

"But she already has so many dresses. What else could I get her?"

"Shoes? I don't know your majesty. The only way you'll know what she wants is if you ask her, but then it wont be a surprise." she stopped for a moment, thinking "Oooh, get her a nice necklace or bracelet, or both maybe ,to match the ring your getting?"

"Perfect! Thank you Kory, you're the best!" he hugged her tightly then disappeared, reappearing minutes later with two jewellery boxes, one small one big. He opened them both and showed Korrine the most amazing necklace and ring she'd ever seen!

"She'll love them!"

--

**This is shorter than I would like but I got distracted and now I have to go back to college, will update when I get home later! **

**Love you all! R&R!**

**xx**

--

**Im back to write more crap! **

**Enjoy! **

**xx**

****

Authors note: Kory is Korinne's nickname, just so you know!

--

Wyatt smiled, looking down at the gifts for his future wife, his future Queen. "I love her so much Kory, I really do"

"I know you do lovey! Why don't you go and find her, see what she's up to?"

Wyatt laughed "Are you trying to get rid of me? There is an easy way; just tell me to bugger off!"

"Fine then, bugger off!"

"Tut tut, no way to speak to the King" he said, trying to hold back laughter. Seeing her face he added "Alright Im going! See you later"

--

Amy was sat by the lily pond reading when she heard someone calling her.

"Amy, Amy where are you?" They called but she couldn't tell who it was, they were too far away. She closed her book and stood up, looking around her. Then she saw Wyatt walking towards her.

"I should have known you'd be here" He laughed.  
"Im reading, don't disturb me" Amy giggled, leaning against the willow tree and opening her book at any page. She tried to make it look like she was actually reading but she couldn't stop giggling and kept looking at him as he got closer.

He came right up to her, putting his arms on the tree on each side of her. He moved his head around to see the page and laughed. "Darling, it would help if it was the right way round"  
Her face turned read and she paused for a moment, trying to think of a good comeback "I can read upside down so there, Im just smarter than you"  
"Oh really?"  
His expression made her giggle more; he looked so serious!  
"Yes really, now if you don't mind, Im reading" she moved the book up in front of his face, quickly turning it the right way and carried on pretending to read.

"Would you like to go for a swim Amy?" He said, trying to keep his serious face and not to start laughing.  
"Umm...yeah ok. I don't have a swimming costume though?" she put her book down and looked at him.  
"You wont need it" He said, smirking.

'What is he up to?'

Before she had time to question him or wonder what he was up to, he picked her up, took the book off her, and threw her in the lily pond.  
"Wyatt! Your such an idiot, Im wearing white!" She screamed with laughter. She was trying to cover herself up but it was impossible!  
Finally he managed to stop laughing enough to say "That's just an added bonus!"

'I know how I can get him back!'

Amy put her hand up, reaching out to me "Ok, you've had your fun, now will you help me out so I can go get dressed?"  
Wyatt took her hand, realising too late that it was a trick, and was pulled into the water next to Amy.  
"Serves you right for doing it first! Aww you look so cute!"

Wyatt pulled her close, his arms wrapping tighly around her waist as hers link around his neck.  
"You look cuter" He whispered, his mouth so close that Amy can feel his breath across her face.

It send shivers all over he body and she wriggles against him.

Wyatt groans then laughs, holding onto her tighter and burying his face in her hair. "Oh Amy, please don't do that again, I might just have to break my promise of being good if you do!" He says, his voice low and completely serious.

Amy giggled and wrapped her legs around him, pulled him closer and wriggled again.  
"Grrr! Amy! I said don't do it again, Im trying to be good!"

She could feel his lips against the nape of her neck, slowly and gently moving up her neck.

"Your not exactly trying hard then are you"  
"Your not exactly making it easy for me darling"

Amy was so unsure of herself, but he made her feel fearless as he kissed and nibbled her neck softly. "Wyatt?"

"What?"

"I love you"

Everything was still around them, or at least that's what it felt like. Nothing else mattered.

'She loves me!'

Wyatt stopped his delicious attack on her neck and looked up, searching her eyes. He could see it there, in her eyes. Love. He didn't think it was possible, didn't think she could love him. But its true!

"I love you too Amy"

She sought his lips and captured them in a passionate kiss. He never wanted it to end. She pulled him closer and wriggled against him. She felt him smile against her lips and pull her closer. She broke the kiss and began kissing his neck, up to his ear before biting his earlobe gently and whispering in his ear "Why don't we go break a promise?"

--

**Oooh, Im evil! i shall leave it there for now, but I am writing the next chapter now, I just cant wait!**

**Wyatt: Thats just meeeean!**

**Amy: Yeah thats just meeeean!**

**NJEverlove: Oh be quiet you two, let me write the next bit!**

**Love you all! **

**XD**

**xx**


	10. A Kiss And A Ring

**Well I bet you all expected a T/M/MA rated scene here didnt you?**

**Sorry to disapoint you but thats not happening...yet!**

**Wyatt: Your evil! -Grumpy face-**

**NJEverlove: Are you just obsessed or something?!**

**(Authors note: When reading the part about Amy's hair and dress and necklace, look on youtube for Taylor Swift - Love story. The dress she wears in that, the corset one, is the dress Amy wears in this and her hair is like that and shes wearing that necklace. I just watched that video and loved it so thats where the inspiration for this chapter came from really. ****Im not very good at describing it! (Better idea! Go on my profile and look at my Profile pic, it should come up as a pic of her! (Might take a while, Ive only just changed it!)))**

**Enjoy! XD**

**NJEverlove!**

**xx**

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

**lilmiss3vil - For persuading me to write this piece!**

**Astrophysics Rock - For encouraging me to continue and for sending reviews telling me to keep going!**

**notwritten - For all the reviews to show me how much she likes my story!**

**To you three, love you all! Thank you!!**

--

"What day is it Kory?" Amy said as she sat in front of the dressing table mirror, getting her hair done ready for the ball.

"Its Tuesday, all day"

"Kory! I mean what's the date?"

"30th June, all day!"

Amy smiled. "Its my birthday, Im 20 today"

Korrine smiled back at her through the mirror. "I know"

"You do? I don't remember telling you?"

The older woman laughed, winking at Amy. "I know everything my dear!"

Amy giggled, realising what must have happened. "Wyatt told you didn't he?"

"Well, he may have mentioned it…a few times"

Korrine finished doing Amy's hair and stepped back, looking at her work. Wow. Amy looked amazing!

Her gorgeous blonde curls were delicately woven together in a bun at the back, with her long fringe to one said and a few curly tendrils falling loose from her glittering headband.

"Perfect! Now, your dress!"

It was a two piece dress, a skirt and corset, and Amy didn't like the fact that it was a corset. She had been told they were rather uncomfortable and if you wore one you were barely able to sit without it hurting.

But she was truly surprised! It fit beautifully and felt amazing, hugging her curves in all the right places.

Along the thick sleeves there were gold flowers, which were also on the front of the corset. The dress was a light gold colour that matched the colour of her hair and made her truly look like a fairytale princess!

"Now for the finishing touch! This is my birthday present to you" Amy watched as Korrine got out a box with a dark coloured necklace. It was beautiful; it had delicate chains coming off where there were diamonds and linking again with another diamond "This has been in my family for years" She said as she unclipped it and put it across Amy's neck. She fastened it as Amy put up her hand to admire it.

"Kory, I cant accept this. Its beautiful, but if its something that's been in your family it should stay in your family"

Korrine turned the chair around so Amy was sat facing her "You are family dear. To me, you're the daughter I never had, and I wouldn't let anyone else have this necklace. Its yours, you deserve it!"

Amy stood up and walked to the full length mirror. "I cant wear this either." she said, looking down at the beautiful dress. "It's a masked ball, so its like a costume party, right? Who am I supposed to be in this?"

"A Princess. Cinderella perhaps. Yes, your Cinderella"

Amy took one last look at herself before turning to Korrine "Ok, lets go"

"Why are you so nervous lovey?" Korrine asked softly.

"I have no idea" Amy laughed "I think its cos there's just so many people, and I guess Im the hostess or whatever, the lady of the house. I don't really know what I am to everyone. There's a lot expected of me and Im not sure if I can live up to those expectations"

Amy could hear guests already arriving, the noise from the main hall was deafening. She held onto Korinne's hand tight, not wanting her to leave but knowing she had to at some point.

"I should go, Wyatt will be waiting for me" Amy said taking a look at herself one last time. She let go of Korinne's hand and left the door, walking quickly down the corridor to the long curved staircase that led to the main hall. She stood at the top for a moment and took a deep breath.

__

'I can do this, Ive been to loads of balls already what's so different about this one?'

"Amy" Wyatt called to her from the bottom of the stairs. Amy was shocked still for a moment, gazing at him from above. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants and waistcoat. A jacket hung loosely over one shoulder and his hair was, for once, free of gel. It blew softly as the wind passed him, and he looked every bit like prince charming.

_'Princess Charming and his Cinderella!'_ She thought as she walked slowly and gracefully down the stairs.

As she reached the bottom, Wyatt took her hand and bowed, bring it to his lips. "You look amazing tonight my love. Absolutely stunning!" She could feel herself blushing as people around them started to turn towards them, but she really didn't care.

"His Majesty, King Wyatt." Announced a tall man stood by the end of the stairs. "And Lady Amy"

Amy looked at Wyatt her eyes wide " 'Lady Amy' ? But Im not 'Lady' anything, Im just Amy" She whispered frantically.

He smiled at her and put one of his arms around her waist as he guided her to the middle of the dance floor. "All women are called that. Well, not the Amy part, but you know what I mean." They stopped and he stood in front of her, one hand behind his back the other offered to her. "Would you do me the honour of the first dance?"

"Of course, anything my King wishes" She took his hand and put her other on his shoulder lightly. In her nervous state she shivered more when he placed his free hand firmly on her hip.

"Why so tense?" he whispered in her ear. "I wont let you embarrass yourself if that's what your worried about"

Amy giggled "Im not very good at dancing Wyatt, wont everyone notice that when they dance with me?"

"Nope"

"Really?"

"Yes really" He smiled and kissed her softly "Because I have no intention of letting you go"

She smiled and kissed him back, slipping her arms around his neck and holding him close. "Love you"

"Love you too"

--

They stayed together for most of the time, parting to have a drink or something to eat but soon seeking each other out again to continue their never ending dance.

--

After a while of dancing, Wyatt took Amy out into the garden so they could talk alone. They walked around the garden, walking in circles most of the time, until they reached the lily pond.

"Amy, I have something I need to ask you?"

Her heart was beating loudly in her ear "Yes?" She was shaking again and leaned against the tree to keep her self balanced.

"You know I love you right?" He said, resting his hand on the tree just above her shoulder.

She smiled. "Yes"

"Well…" he smiled again and bowed his head to brush his lips against hers "Will you marry me Amy? Will you be my Queen?"

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest now.

"Yes! Of course, I thought you'd never ask!" She put her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him.

He pulled away, smiling happily. "Oh!" He got down on one knee and took out of his pocket a small velvet box, then he took out the ring and slipped it on her finger. It fit perfectly. Amy couldn't stop giggling and smiling. She was so happy! Wyatt stood back up, pulling her close. "Happy birthday my love"

"Thank you. We should go back inside, they might start to think their King has been kidnapped"

"But by such a lovely Kidnapper! Yeah, maybe we should go back. I cant wait to tell everyone the news"

--

**NJEverlove: Im going to bed now so you all have to be quite!**

**Wyatt/Amy/Korrine: Ok.**

**NJEverlove: -leaves the room-**

**Wyatt: Why did she stop it there, I want more!**

**Korrine: Well I liked it.**

**Amy: Yeah me too.**

**Wyatt: You always like it though, you dont count.**

**Amy/Korinne: Wyatt!**

**NJEverlove: -shouts- Be quiet! Jeeze, Im never giving you red bull ever again, you wont bloody shut up and go to sleep"**

**Wyatt/Amy/Korrine: Sooooorry!**

**Night everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more up soon but probably not this weekend, Sorry!**

**xx**


	11. Something Borrowed

**Heey! Updating sooner than I expected, I had some good ideas last night for this chapter here it is! Hope you like it as much as the rest, and thank you so much for reviewing!! Keep the reviews coming, it inspires me to write more!!**

**Disclaimer applies as always: I dont own the Labyrinth or any characters from the Labyrinth. I do own Amy, Wyatt, Korrine, Mariana, any other random characters I add to this fic. No stealing!**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove**

**XD**

**xx**

--

"Come on lazy bones! Out of bed!" Korrine said as she nudged Amy awake. It had been a few months since the big announcement and Korrine had insisted that the young couple sleep separately until their wedding night. Reluctantly they had agreed as they were planning to have the wedding as soon as possible. Finally the big day had come and it was time for Amy to start getting ready.

Amy turned over, her eyes opening slightly then shutting, only to snap back open again as she jumped out of bed.

"Im getting married today!" She squealed, her hands flying to her face while she jumped up and down with excitement.

"I know you are lovey. Mariana has requested she see you before the ceremony. I think she would like to help you get ready, what should I tell her?"

Lady Mariana, Amy had found out a few weeks ago, was Wyatt's younger sister. In aboveground years, she would be 23, but in underground years she was 184. She looked a lot like Wyatt; She had the same dark hair but it was much longer, reaching down to her hips. She had the same sharpness to her features and she had the same tall slim build. The only difference were her eyes.

Her eyes, Amy noticed, looked exactly like Jareth's; one blue, one brown.

Fortunately she was nothing like her twin brother.

"I'd love that!" Amy squealed again "Tell her to come up in about an hour, Im just gonna have a bath"

"Ok will do, Ive filled the tub for you already" Korrine mumbled, wanting to get downstairs and carry on with the rest of her preparations.

"Thanks Kory, your a star!"

"I know lovey"

--

Marianna paced the floor of Wyatt's bedroom, deep in thought. "You know he's probably gonna turn up, god knows what he'll do. He wants her back Wyatt you know it as much as I do." She said.

"Well he cant have her back. His magic wont work here, I blocked it as soon as I found out about the dreams. If he turns up he wont be able to do anything, he'll just be here to cause trouble." Wyatt relied from next room. He was in his study so Marianna had to stay outside. No one else was allowed in there, it was his own private space.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Marianna answered it, finding Korrine there.

"Amy said she would love for you to help her get ready"

Marianna smiled, showing her perfect white teeth. "Brilliant, nothing better than girly bonding before a wedding. What time is she expecting us?"

Korrine looked behind Marianna at the clock in the room. "I think half an hour should be about right. Shall I get you before I go over there?"

"Yes that would be fantastic, thank you Kory" Marianna closed the door and went across to the window, looking out across the gardens in the morning light. She continued to talk to Wyatt, resuming their conversation.

"But what if he knows about Amy? Her powers are in force now, I don't know how strong they are but they might be strong enough for what he wants?"

"I told you before, he cant have her. Theres no way he could manipulate her powers to his advantage, she would have to be willing to use them for the same thing and she has no desire to go anywhere with him."

"Are you sure?"

Marianna heard a shuffling noise from the study and the door flew open. "Of course Im sure, she's my fiancé, I would know if she wanted to be with him not me."

"Good. If you had any uncertainties he would use them against you. Something is happening brother. I can feel it. He is coming."

--

Half an hour later, Korrine and Marianna were sat in Amy's room, waiting for her to finish her bath.

"Come on Amy, are you getting married to Wyatt or the bath?" Married laughed.

"Cant I marry both? Or marry him in the bath?" They heard Amy giggling and getting up out of the water. She dried her self off and wrapped a towel round herself.

"Finally!" Korrine exclaimed once Amy was out. "Right lets do your hair."

--

Jareth stood on the steps of his castle, looking out over his Labyrinth.

"Am I doing the right thing?" He said.

_'It is the prophecy master. You must get her back!' __The Labyrinth answered.__'You grow weaker everyday, she will make you strong again. We will have an heir to the throne and the kingdom will be great again'_

"But what if she doesn't want to come back?"

_'She will. She has no choice'_

_--_

The three women were had been in Amy's room for about 2 hours. They had talked about the wedding and Marianna had shared many childhood stories about Wyatt with Amy. Korrine already knew, she just sat back and listened. She hadn't expected them to be like this, like best friends.

Marianna had always been such a bitter cold person. Last time she had been here she refused to eat anything Korrine cooked, threw a tantrum about her room being too hot or too cold and constantly rowed with everyone, claiming she was right when most of the time she wasn't.

But this time was different. She was completely different, talkative, bubbly, happy. She was polite to the servants in the house, which she never had been before! It amazed Korrine to see something so simple could change everything so much. Amy had changed everything. Because she was good natured and bubbly, Marianna was. Because she was blissfully happy, Wyatt was.

Korrine looked at the clock above the door and decided it was time for the dress. She rose from her seat near the window and crossed the room to where Amy and Marianna were sat discussing Wyatt "Come on then, stop chin wagging you two, there'll be plenty of time for that later."

Amy jumped up eager to get ready as Marianna picked up a few items, passing some of them to Korrine. They pushed Amy back to sit on her bed to stop her from jumping around the room in excitement.

"We know there's some traditions in the aboveground about weddings and we though, seeing as you're an aboveground girly still you might want to still use the traditions" Marianna started. "So here we have."

Korrine held up a small diamond tiara. It was crown-like in shape, and the diamonds shone pink in the light.

"Something old. This was our mothers when she got married, and mine when I got married. So now its yours"

It was slipped onto her head as Marianna continued.

"The something new we thought is usually the dress, so we decided to change it a bit. We got you this instead for your something new."

Korrine brought out a necklace. It was a simple silver chain with a love heart pendant that shone pink in the light like the tiara.

"Something blue" Marianna handed Amy a blue garter, which she slipped onto her leg.

"You forgot something borrowed lovey" Korrine said, getting up to get the dress.

"Oh, right yeah!" Marianna jumped up and ran out of the room, returning minutes later with a small carved wooden box. She sat back down next to Amy and flipped the lid open. Inside were many different

"Pick one, I'll need it back after though, its bad luck if you don't!" Inside were many different brooches and pins that glittered beautifully. There was a Dragon, a Mouse, a Chicken, a Goblin and many more. But there was one that caught Amy's attention the most. It was a small silver fairy, with light blue gems that looked silver in the light for eyes. She picked it out carefully to take a better look at it. Marianna and Korrine both smiled.

"I knew you would pick that one" Marianna said.

It had been a gift from Wyatt when he became King. It was the symbol of his Kingdom, of his subjects. By picking that one for herself, Amy had shown that her destiny was to be with Wyatt.

Korrine broke the silence and hurried Amy out of the room to her dressing room. "Come on then, its time to get this dress on, don't want to keep him waiting do we!"

--

****

Do you all understand what I was getting at with the brooches? The idea I had was about destiny so sorry if that bit sounded really corny or whatever! There was Jareth's and Wyatt's in the box and Marianna wanted to see which one she would pick, in effect seeing if she would pick Wyatt or Jareth.

Anyway, as usual my sis is being a pain in the ass and I have to go, will update as soon as I can tomorrow!

REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!

Love you all!

xx


	12. You Have No Power Here!

**Let me just point out that I don't hate Jareth, I really really don't, that's just how the story has ended up. And he isn't really evil because he's not sure if he wants to go through with it. The Labyrinth is controlling him, manipulating him into getting Amy back. You'll find out why in this chapter!**

**The walls whispering idea I took from ghostygreeneyedgirl in Fire & Crystals (Which is a fantastic story!) and all credit for that idea goes to her!**

**I do not own the Labyrinth, Im just borrowing it for a while, along with any characters from that I add in. You know who I own, any that aren't in the original Labyrinth, they are mine and so is this story, no stealing unless you give me credit for it!**

**Enjoy! **

**NJEverlove**

**xx**

--

Amy was speechless. She hadn't seen the dress before today so she had been a bit wary of what it would be like, but she was stunned. It was beautiful!

It looked like the one she had worn for her birthday. It was the same style, two piece corset and skirt, and it had the flower pattern at the front and along the sleeves. But instead of being gold with gold flowers, it was white with pink and red flowers. Her shoes, which were high but not too high for her to walk in, were plain white with a single strap across her ankle. Everything about the dress was perfect, and Amy looked amazing.

"Gods, my brother is bloody lucky," Marianna exclaimed, looking at Amy from the door. "You look amazing!"

"You really do Amy" Korrine said, her eyes watery.

Amy was speechless. She hadn't seen the dress before today so she had been a bit wary of what it would be like, but she was stunned. It was beautiful!

It looked like the one she had worn for her birthday. It was the same style, two piece corset and skirt, and it had the flower pattern at the front and along the sleeves. But instead of being gold with gold flowers, it was white with pink and red flowers. Her shoes, which were high but not too high for her to walk in, were plain white with a single strap across her ankle. Everything about the dress was perfect, and Amy looked amazing.

"Gods, my brother is bloody lucky," Marianna exclaimed, looking at Amy from the door. "You look amazing!"

"You really do Amy" Korrine said, her eyes watery.

"Korrine?" Amy started, looking straight at her friend. Korrine was looking away, hiding the tears in her eyes. "Korrine what's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing. Im just so happy that's all. You and Wyatt are perfect together. Theres always someone crying at weddings, I guess at your it'll be me" She laughed wiping the tears away.

"Korrine will you give me away?"

She looked at Amy, so did Marianna. "What? But that's family's job, I cant do that Im not family"

"Your as good as! Seriously Kory, I love you so much, you're the big sister I never had and your so amazing. I want you to give me away it'll make me so happy, I know I already have your blessing and all that but this would just be extra. Please?"

"Im more like a mother to you miss, old enough anyway"

"Nah, you're my sister! And you too Marianna, I want you to be my maid of honour"

"Really?"

Amy laughed at how they were reacting, it was like they were being given the most important jobs in the world. Little did Amy know, they were!

"Yes really! Theres no one else I would rather be my maid of honour, or to give me away!"

"Look at us, all sat here blubbering when we've got a wedding to get to! Come on now, dry your face Amy dear or he'll think you don't wanna marry him"

Amy started jumping up and down on the spot, smiling crazily. "Is it time?"

--

_'Is it time?'_

Jareth turned his head to look at a clock across the room. "Nearly." He got up from his throne and walked to the window. "I cant do this. She's happy. Much as I hate to admit it, Wyatt is right, she was never happy with me and now she is."

_'Do not change the plan!'_

He could feel the floor vibrating beneath him as the Labyrinth spoke. 'You must fulfil the prophecy! She must return to us, she must become Queen! Her power grows stronger. She is linked to us, soon she will have the power to destroy us!'

"But its wrong!"

_'WE DON'T CARE! We will have the girl. You will take her now, or we will!'_

--

Amy could hear a song playing from the doors in front of her. A soft tune, why did it sound so familiar? She turned to Korrine. "What is this song?"

Korrine titled her head to the door and listened. "It's the wedding march, its time"

Amy was confused. "It doesn't sound like the wedding march. It sounds like…!" She gasped and put her hand to her face.

Korrine was about to push the door open for them to go in, but when she looked at Amy she stopped. She was white as a sheet and looked as if she'd just seen a ghost. "Amy? What's the matter lovey?"

"Something's not right, you cant hear that? Its him, its Jareth. I cant go in there!" Before she had a chance to explain more or for Korrine to stop her, she ran back up the stairs and into her room.

--

The door opened and Wyatt smiled. He turned around, expecting to see Amy but only saw Marianna rushing towards him. She grabbed hold of him and pulled him out of the room, towards the stairs.

"What's wrong? Where is she? Marianna?" No matter how hard he tried he couldn't hide the fear in his voice.

They were heading along the corridor towards Amy's room and Marianna didn't turn around, just kept going. "I don't know what's up with her. Its more than cold feet, she was terrified standing at those doors!"

'Because she was marrying me?'

"Why? Something must have happened?"

"The music, she said something about the music"

They stopped at her door and could hear her crying inside.

"I know its meant to be bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but something is happening, I can feel it!"

Without another word he went into the room, shutting the doors behind him.

Amy was sat on the floor with her dress around her. Her head was in her hands and she was sobbing, her shoulders shaking with every breath she took.

"Amy what happened? What's wrong?" he was next to her in a second, his arms around her trying to make her feel safe again.

"The music, it was him Wyatt, it was Jareth. I remember that song!" She held onto him as she calmed down. Nothing would happen while Wyatt was here. She was safe. For now.

"What song?"

"The one playing when I was outside the doors. Korrine couldn't hear it, Marianna couldn't either."

Wyatt hadn't really been paying attention to the song, but now he was thinking back and playing it in his head.

_How you turn my world  
You precious thing.  
You starve and near exhaust me._

_Everything I've done,  
I've done for you.  
I move the stars for no one._

He knew that song. He could remember when Jareth had played it at his first wedding…

He stood up, his arms still around Amy bringing her to stand with him. He looked around the room and shouted "You cant have her Jareth!"

"I do believe that is where you are wrong dearest brother" Came his voice from behind them. They turned and saw Jareth sat on the bed, his feet resting on the chair next to it. "I can have her, and I will"

"Leave her alone! You picked Sarah, you wanted her so go have her and leave Amy alone!" Wyatt shouted, his arms tightening around her, protecting her.

"Once again, no need to shout my hearing is fine." He got up and walked towards them slowly "Sarah has left, and I need a Queen. The only other person I would have as my Queen is Amy, so I will have her"

Amy had been silent before but now she spoke up, finally finding her tongue "I won't be your second place, I am not a consolation prize! Wyatt loves me Jareth, and I love him. That's more than I could ever say about you!"

"Your powers don't work here Jareth. You've lost, so leave before I force you."

Jareth laughed and moved closer, too close. "You really do underestimate me don't you brother. I know my powers don't work here, just as yours don't work in my castle." He moved a finger under Amy's chin. "Mine may not work, but hers do."

Before Wyatt had a chance to react, Jareth had brought his lips down to Amy's, kissed her softly then whispered "I wish you would take me to the Labyrinth"

And they were gone.

--

**Good enough cliff hanger? Next chapter soon!!**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	13. The Tetramorph

**New chapter!! Wooo! I dont own the Labyrith or Jareth. I own everything else though!**

**Enjoy!**

**NJEverlove!**

--

Amy pushed Jareth away from her and he just laughed. They were back in his castle, in his throne room. She recognised it from the first time she saw it and it hadn't changed at all.

"Make yourself comfortable my love. You wont have to wait long to start" Jareth sat on his throne, sprawled out as usual with his legs over the side.

"Start what?!" Amy shouted while moving as far away from his as possible.

"Our wedding of course" He said it like it was a normal, everyday occurrence.

"No, take me back, Im marrying Wyatt not you!" She ran to the door only to have it slam shut in her face.

"You don't think Id let you go that easy did you?" He laughed again. It echoed around the room and Amy could feel it vibrating through the floor.

"Take me back Jareth! You've pulled enough stunts like this throughout my life and its not going to happen again. You listen to me Goblin King, and you listen closely. I don't love you. I never did and I never will so stop trying to make it work between us. Just send me home! I am not going to miss my own wedding!" She turned away from him, feeling repulsed by him.

"If I remember correctly, you wouldn't go to your wedding. You stood outside the door and wouldn't go in" He stopped, trying to judge her reacting to what he said but she stayed silent. "You want me to take you back? Well, you know the rules Amy." He looked at her and thought for a moment how beautiful she looked when she was angry. "Say your right words Amy my love"

"Do not call me that!" She spat back. "I wish you would send me home! Right now!"

He smiled wickedly, showing off all his teeth. "You wish to go home? Back to your Father? Very well then Amy, your wish is my command"

"No! I didn't mean there! No Jareth stop!"

But it was already too late. Jareth didn't know what he was doing. All that work to get her here and now he was sending her away? She wished for it, he couldn't go against a wish even if he wanted to.

--

"I cant get to her, he's blocked my magic so Ill end up somewhere else. I cant help her!" Wyatt shouted to no one in particular. Though the room was filled with many people but he didn't want to know. The only person he wanted to be there couldn't.

"Maybe I could try it. I know Im not very good with the transporting spells but I could try, you could come with me and get her back" Marianna said, trying to offer her brother some relief. She hated seeing him like this.

"Yes, that could work. He wont have thought to block your magic too!" Wyatt stopped pacing and looked directing at his sister. He moved forward suddenly and grabbed hold of her hand. "Do it. Take me there."

--

Amy was scared. No, more than that. She was terrified.

The throne room disappeared around her as her old room started to come into view. It looked exactly the same as when she left, only a little dustier. Nothing had been moved. But she had no time to go through all her old stuff, she had to figure out how to get out of here, how to get back to Wyatt.

She walked around the bed, trying so hard not to make too much noise as she walked, and tried to open the door. It rattled loudly and she realised it was locked from the outside.

She thought about climbing out of the window but remembered the bars across it. She looked across the room and was shocked to see that there were no longer bars there.

Before she had a chance to move towards the window, she heard someone coming up the stairs calling her name.

"Amy? Amy is that you?"

She started to panic and tried to think of where she could hide. The closet? Too small. Under the bed? Again too small. She was still thinking hard when she heard the key twist in the lock and the door flung open.

It didn't look anything like her Father, not like she remembered him anyway. She wasn't scared by this man, not like she was of her Father.

"Daddy?"

A smile broke out across his tear streaked face. "My baby!" He grabbed gold of her and she tensed, wondering what was happening. Images flashed in front of her. Memories that for some reason, someone had tried to hide from her. She put her arms around her Father and everything melted away, every false memory was revealed to her and she couldn't help but wonder who put them there in the first place.

"Richard is she there?"

The voice broke through her thoughts and brought Amy back to her Fathers arms. She heard the voice, and suddenly remembered.

In her false memory, her Mother was dead, killed in a bar by a group of youths with pool sticks. That's when her Father had turned on her.

But that was all fake. She extracted herself from her Fathers grip and walked towards her bedroom door. Along the landing were pictures from newspapers about her. She had been reported missing, but they had never given up hope.

She reached the top of the stairs and looked down at her Mother.

"Hi Mum," She said softly, her voice breaking as tears stated to fall down her cheeks.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain rip through her body. She fell to the floor and cried out.

'What's happening to me?!'

It felt like she was being stabbed everywhere, over every part of her over and over again. It was mever ending, but what was it?

Her parents had rushed to her side as she fell, trying to help her back up but she wouldn't.

"Amy?! What's wrong baby?!"

"Talk to me Amy, tell me what's wrong!"

"I have to get back. I have to get back to Wyatt" Was all she said. She was close to passing out from the pain but she had to get back there.

"Who's Wyatt?" She heard them asking each other.

With the last strength she had in her, she lifted her head of her Mothers legs and shouted as loud as she could. "I wish the Fairy King would come and take us away, right now!"

'If it worked for Jareth, it had to work for Wyatt. Right?'

--

"Where is she Jareth?! I want her back right now!"

Wyatt and Marianna had arrive only seconds after Amy disappeared. Jareth was leaving against the wall and he looked terrible.

"She's gone" He sounded terrible too.

"What do you mean she's gone? Gone where?" Wyatt asked.

"She's at home" Marianna said. Wyatt stopped and looked at her. "She's at home, she's safe"

"What do you mean she's safe?! Do you have any idea what she went though at home?"

"No she didn't, she had a good life. They were false memories, a way to get her to hate her life so much that she would want to leave. I can see it all Wyatt!" She looked at Jareth, studying him for a moment, then she looked out of the window to the Labyrinth.

"What do you want with her?" She shouted. Wyatt was shocked and confused but Jareth wasn't fazed by it.

__

'She is ours! Where is she, we want her back!'

"She is not yours. You do not exist! You are just dust to her, dust and rocks! What do you want with her, what makes her so special?"

__

'We do not wish to talk with you, we want Amy!'

She looked back at Jareth, her eyes wide with fear. "Jareth who are they? I cant work it out, which means there's powerful magic at work here. I need to know Jareth. Who are they?"

Jareth looked her and smiled. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were pure black.

"We are the Tetramorph"

--

**Woah! **

**Ok just so you know, Tetramorph are actually like angels, but the name sounds a bit evil and I thought the morph bit would explain why Jareth was suddenly possesed by them. this chapter went a little weird but I think I know where im going with this so just stay with me!!**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	14. I Dont Want To But I Have To!

**This chapter is kinda random, Amy discovers her powers and also her real past. It may drag on a little bit at the beggining, but everything is being explained so just stay with me, it all kinda fits...I think?**

**My new characters names fit very well too, if you want to know then review and ask me what they mean!**

**Also this chapter is my longest, sorry if it is a bit crap it was all just in my head and I had to write it before I forgot.**

**I dont own the Labyrinth or its characters. I own any characters I have made up, and the storyline even though its crap, no stealing!**

**Enjoy! **

**NJEverlove!**

**XD**

--

"Wake up. Wake up Amy, I need you."

Amy opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in pain anymore. She felt a dull ache through her body but it was nothing to how she had been feeling before she passed out.

The second thing she noticed was that she wasn't in her house, and the woman sat next to her wasn't her Mum. She didn't know who the woman was, but there was something familiar about her.

"Where am I?" She mumbled groggily, not believing it was her own voice she could hear. "Who are you?"

"Amy, you have to keep fighting. I know you can do it! Don't give up!" The woman said, helping Amy to her feet. "He's losing Amy. He cant fight without you. You have to fight it, you have to help him"

"Fight what? Who are you talking about? Who are you?"

"The pain, fight it. They wont stop till they get what they want but if you fight it you can win! You're the only one who can save us now!" The woman held onto Amy's hand pulling her towards a large wooden door. Amy pulled her hand free and took a few steps away from her.

"Who are you?!"

"My name is Alexia. You will know me soon enough but not if you don't do this now. Listen to me Amy. There is something you need to know about yourself, something very important."

Two chairs appeared out of nowhere and Alexia sat down, waiting for Amy to sit in the other chair.

"You are very special my dear" Alexia began, looking at Amy and taking her hands in her own.

"Yeah right!" Amy scoffed, pulling her hands away.

"You really don't believe that do you? You are! At the moment you are the most important person in all the underground! You are the only one who can save us from the Tetramorph."

"The what? Sounds like something out of Dr Who"

Alexia ignored the comment and continued. "The Tetramorph are the Fallen Angels. They don't exist until they find a soul to feed off, someone that they can manipulate to get what they want. Right now, they want you."

"What does this have to do with me? Why does this somehow make me special?"

"You have a gift dear girl. You are human, there is no doubt about that, but you posses all the power of a Fea, a very powerful Fea. Tell me Amy, what can you tell me of your childhood? When your were a baby specifically?"

Amy was puzzled. Why did she want to know that? "I cant remember being a baby, no one does."

Alexia took Amy's hands once more, and Amy didn't pull away. "You are the only daughter of two most powerful Fea. Tamiko and Zeke, the rulers of the underground. This makes you more powerful than them. The fact that you didn't know about your powers, or how to use them, is very good for those who wish to do harm. You were an easy target for the Tetramorph."

Amy was shocked. Her parents weren't even her real parents? She has a gift, a power no one else has?

"I don't…I don't understand? I have parents, aboveground. Im not who you think I am!"

"When it became known that Tamiko was to have a child, you, she was scared. There was already a treat to her life and her husbands and she didn't want you growing up with that. So she searched aboveground for women who wanted children. Your mother aboveground, Caitlyn, she was unable to have children of her own so Tamiko gave you to her. She gave birth to you, she raised you as her own, and if anyone were to do such a stupid thing as a DNA test, it would show that you were hers. This kept you safe for years, out of reach to anyone who didn't know where to look. But that was before the Tetramorph found out."

"I don't understand. What do they want from me?" Amy looked away trying to hide the tears that were so close to falling.

"They were responsible for your false memories. They have tried for so long to get to you Amy. Jareth protected you for while but…"

She looked back to Alexia. "Jareth did? But…no, you must be wrong, Jareth has never done anything good for me!"

"The Cove that you went to so much. He said to you that he put a spell on it to make sure no one went there, except you and him. Correct?"

"Yeah, but…"

"He didn't just mean people from the school." Alexia interrupted. "They couldn't reach you there, or at the school. No matter how much they tried it was no use. So they decided to use Jareth to get to you. They hid themselves, became part of his Kingdom, the voice of the Labyrinth itself. He trusted them, and that was bad! He had no idea what was happening and he couldn't get to you. They blocked you from calling him until they were ready."

"But I thought that was Wyatt?"

"No, it wasn't. Wyatt found out about it from me, and he couldn't just sit back and watch them take you. When he realised that Sarah was at school with you she became part of the plan. He couldn't just take you, Jareth's protection wouldn't allow that. Jareth had to cut you off from himself in order for Wyatt to be able to take you."

For the millionth time already Amy was confused. "But why didn't he just talk to Jareth about it" Surely he knew what was happening?"

"No. The Tetramorph were controlling him by this point. Jareth wouldn't have believed his brother, he would have fought with him over you and one of them would have been killed. Wyatt used the love he knew Jareth had for Sarah to make him pick her. Had he a choice my dear, he would surely have picked you and the plan would have gone terribly wrong for us!" Alexia looked at Amy, waiting for her to say something but carried on when she didn't. "Once at Wyatt's castle, he was able to protect you himself, warding off anyone or anything that tried to get close to you. He erased all memory of Jareth from your life and tried to help you live normally. After the dreams, he decided it would be in your best interests if he blocked all of Jareth's magic from the castle, making it harder for him to get you! I think by now, it wasn't just because he wanted to protect you my dear."

She saw Amy blush. "So what happened? Why was he able to get here today?"

"What day is it today Amy?"

"My wedding day for a start" She mumbled under her breath. "13th October, why does that matter?"

"It is your wedding day, yes. They knew they had to act fast because as soon as you were married, they would not be able to take you. Your powers would be linked to Wyatt's kingdom more than Jareth's, and it would be stronger than ever, protecting you from everything they tried to do. Summoning every bit of power they had, and most of Jareth's too, they broke through the barrier and were able to get Jareth in the castle. His magic still couldn't work there but he was there, and to them that was important. He was to marry you and make you his Queen instead of Wyatt's, binding you to him, his Kingdom, and the Tetramorph. If it had all gone to plan you would never have become one of them, your powers would have been used to take over the underground and eventually aboveground as well. Your wish saved you Amy. Had you wished to go back to Wyatt they would have taken you before you got there, but at the moment they will not venture aboveground, they will die if they come here now, and death is a Tetramorph's greatest fear."

"So your trying to tell me that the only reason Wyatt was marrying me, was so Jareth couldn't have me. Sorry, so the Tetramorph couldn't have me?"

"Well that was the plan to start off with" She smiled.

"So it wasn't just that?"

"No, it wasn't. He loves you Amy. More than he has ever loved anyone, even more than his own sister but that is very close! He is fighting to get you back, which is why I am here, and now it is time" Alexia stood up, still holding Amy's hand. "You must go back to Jareth's castle my dear. Do not be afraid, you have many people that can help you along the way."

She gestured a few metres away and Amy looked up to see two people standing there; a woman and a man, and they were both smiling at her.

"Welcome home sweetie" Said the woman. Amy looked at her and immediately knew who she was. Tamiko. Her Mother. She could see the resemblance to herself and was amazed.

"Yes, welcome home baby" Said the man who was obviously Zeke. Her Father.

"I cant do this!" Amy shouted, moving away from them all. "This is too much, too soon. I cant handle it, please send me home!" She started walking away, looking for a way to get back when she heard her mother speak again.

"Amy, if you don't do this now soon you wont have a home to go back to! Aboveground will cease to exist and soon after that so will the underground. It will just be a void, a space of nothingness for the Tetramorph to do as they wish for the rest of eternity."

She stopped where she was. Her shoulders starting to shake. "Why cant you two do anything? You're the most powerful ones, you must be able to stop them, why must it be me?" She said between sobs.

"No, you are the most powerful. Believe me dear, we have tried hard to stop this already, but nothing we do will work. It must be you, you must fool them into thinking your willing to help them and then find a way to stop them. I believe in you sweetie, just believe in yourself and this will work!"

They started to fade, and Amy just had time to shout "How do I stop them?!" before they were gone completely.

"When the time is right you will know what to do" Came the answer, echoing around her.

--

Wyatt couldn't do anything. No matter how hard he tried his powers would not work, he couldn't do anything to help his brother. All he could do was hold his sister back to stop her from getting hurt.

"Leave him alone!" She raged, tears streaming down her face. "Leave him alone, get out of him!"

**'Marianna, that isn't going to help. There is no reasoning with them!'** To keep what they were saying a secret, Wyatt decided to use the telepathy that linked him and his sister to try calming her down.

**'But who are _they_ Wyatt?! The Tetramorph are just a legend, they aren't real!'**

**'They exist when they are needed, or when they want something. They want Amy'**

**'But why?'**

Before he could answer her, they heard a familiar voice. Amy!  
"I wish the Fairy King would come and take us away right now!"  
She was weak, Wyatt could tell from her voice.

**'I cant answer her! My power doesn't work here, and if I go back to my caste I still wont be able to get to her.'**

**'Ill go!'**

**'You cant, not unless she calls you to help her!'**

**'So what do we do now?'**

"We run!" He grabbed hold of her hand and shot out of the door down a corridor.

Jareth stared after them. "So you want to play a game do you? Well, you can run, but you cant hide!"

**--**

They had been running for so long but not getting anywhere. "This is hopeless!" Cried Marianna, falling in a heap on the floor. "What are we going to do? There is no way out and we cant go back!"

Wyatt opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything they heard Amy again.

"Marianna, I need you!"

They looked at each other and Marianna quickly jumped up and hugged her brother. "Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yes, Ill be find, just go! Oh and Marianna?"

"Yes?"

"Tell her I love her!"

"Soppy git! I will do!" And then she was gone, leaving Wyatt to start running once more.

--

As Amy regained consciousness, she noticed she was no longer in pain. She looked around her and saw Caitlyn and Richard sat with her, looking scared and worried. Were they her parents or not? She wasn't sure.

"Oh thank god!" Caitlyn exclaimed. "We thought we lost you again!"

She pulled herself up and ran to her room. Obviously calling Wyatt hadn't worked, so she tried again.

"Marianna, I need you!"

In a moment, Marianna appeared before her.

"Oh my god! Your ok?!" She cried, pulling Amy close.

"Yes Im fine. What's going on though? I called Wyatt and he didn't answer me? Is he ok? Please tell me he's ok!"

"Yes he's fine, but I don't know if he will be for much longer. Something is happening Amy…" Marianna looked at her. "You know already! Well tell me later, right now I have to get you back to Wyatt's castle, he wants to…"

"No!" Amy interrupted "I need to go to Jareth's castle, I have to stop the Tetramorph!"

"The what?" Richard said from the door, wondering who this new person was.

"The Tetramorph!" They both exclaimed.

"Are you sure about this Amy? Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I don't want to but I have too! Im the only one that can stop them!"

"Ok then. Lets go."

Marianna took her hand, and then they were gone.

--

**I thought Id stop it here and go onto the next chapter, this one is already long enough as it is! Keep Reading!!**

**xx**


	15. Happily Ever After!

**Last chapter!! I couldnt wait to write it so I had to do it now! I hope it isnt rubbish, or rushed, I just had to get the ideas out of my head!**

**Enjoy!**

**XD**

--

They appeared again in Jareth's throne room. The room was empty and the doors were open so Amy knew they were somewhere in the castle. She looked around the room quickly before turning to Marianna. "Wyatt is here somewhere, he's safe for now but I need you to do something for me"

"What?"

"Find him. Before Jareth and the Tetramorph do. Get him back to his castle and keep him there. If I need you Ill call for you but I think I know what I need to do"

"But…"

"But nothing! Go!" She ran out of the room ahead of Marianna and started searching for Jareth.

--

He had been walking for ages now. He saw no sense in running after them, when he wanted to end the game he would be able to find them. His castle was now like his Labyrinth, it obeyed him and changed as he wished.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. He felt the air quiver around him and a smile spread across his face. "She has returned!"

He now started searching for Amy rather and his stupid siblings. Amy was more important!

He didn't have to wait long, for she ran right into his arms.

"I knew you would come running back to me one day precious" He drawled, his British accent hidden slightly by the Tetramorph's excitement.

"How could I refuse? You know I have always wanted to be here with you Jareth" She lied. Her heart was breaking, and all she wanted to do was reach out and slap him but she knew she had to do this right. "So what are we waiting for? Haven't we got a wedding to get to?" She plucked at the fabric of her dress to emphasis her point. He smiled and she knew she was winning. This would be a piece of cake.

--

"Wyatt!" Marianna said, running through endless corridors searching for him, hoping she wasn't too late. "Wyatt where are you?"

"Marianna?" she heard from ahead of her, she turned the corner and ran straight into him.

He hugged her tightly but then looked around her with a sad expression on his face. "Where is Amy? What's happened to her?"

She grabbed his hand and before he could object she transported them back to his castle. They were in an oubliette!

"Marianna! What are you doing?!"

"Im sorry Wyatt, she told me to bring you back here and keep you here."

"Amy did? Why?" He tried getting himself out but it didn't work.

"I have blocked your magic just here, when I get the all clear from Amy Ill bring her back but not yet." She looked at her brother and saw the fear in his eyes. "She's been talking to Mother Wyatt. She must have told Amy what to do, and you must be caught up in it somewhere. Its for your own safety. She doesn't want you hurt and neither do I! so your staying here and I don't wanna hear another word about it!"

"But…"

It was no use. Marianna had already disappeared.

--

Amy was starting to worry. Maybe her plan wouldn't work, then what would she do?

'Stop thinking like that! Remember what Tamiko said. Believe in yourself and it will work'

She smiled and took Jareth's arm. He had transported them to a chapel she had never seen before. It was old, and it looked as though it was about to collapse in on them.

Her mind wandered through the ceremony and she didn't take any of it in. Until it got the part where they said their vows. Jareth said his, claiming to love her forever and stay by her side to rule as one. It was all rubbish, Amy knew it.

Then it was her turn. She knew exactly what she wanted to say. The Tetramorph didn't know her story. The Labyrinth.

"Through hardships untold, and dangers unnumbered. I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the goblin city to take back the life," She put her hand up to his cheek, trying to reach through to the real Jareth, she knew he was still there somewhere. "That you have stolen. For my will is strong, and my Kingdom is great." she paused, wondering for a moment what would happen. "You have no power over me!"

A scream pierced the air and she knew she had won. She saw a black ghost like creature ascend out of Jareth's body and he fell forward into her arms.

"Jareth! Jareth wake up please, we have to get out of here!" Amy screamed at him, looking above her to see many of the same ghost like creatures crawling out of the brickwork of the building.

"You stupid child! You have destroyed us!" They screamed at her.

She managed to drag Jareth towards the door and out of the way before the whole building collapsed. It fell into the ground with an almighty crash and was absorbed by the ground. In a few minutes there was nothing left. It was over.

"Jareth wake up, please wake up!" She whispered in his ear, tears streaming down her face.

He opened his eyes and she saw that they had returned to their normal blue-brown craziness, and she smiled and hugged him tight, happy to see him for once in such a long time. "I thought we'd lost you!" She cried."

"And you actually cared?"

She pulled back and looked at him. "Of course I cared! Jareth, I am not the monster you think I am, and your not the monster I thought you were. It was them, they twisted everything. I know it wasn't you that made me think my Mother was dead, and my Father was abusive. It was them. I know what you did to help me Jareth, and I want to thank you!"

"So now what? I cant get you back to Wyatt, my powers still dont work there remember."

"I can do it" Said Amy, pulling herself up and straightening her dress. She looked down at Jareth and held her hand out to him. "You coming?"

"He wont want me there Amy"

She grabbed hold of his hand anyway and transported them back to Wyatt's castle before he could argue about it anymore.

--

Marianna was sat in the throne room waiting for Amy to call. Korrine was sat with her, biting her nails.

"You think I should go see if she's ok?" Marianna said, pulling Korinne's hand out of her mouth.

"No, she said she would call if she needed you."

Marianna felt a shift in the atmosphere. It was something only her Jareth could feel, one of their powers and it let her know that Amy was here, or in this case on her way.  
They heard her before they saw her. She crashed into the door to the throne room scaring the two women half to death. Korrine jumped up and pulled the door open, grabbing Amy and holding her tight when she saw her.

"I need to work on my landing!" She managed to say, rubbing her head.

"Your telling me!" Said Jareth from on the floor.

Korrine jumped back from him, so did Marianna until she looked at his eyes.  
Brown and blue. It was her brother!

She leapt into his arms as he tried to get up, knocking him back down again. "Oh my gods! Your ok!"

"Well I wont be if people don't stop strangling me." She loosened her arms a bit, but still didn't let go. "Hello Marianna, I have missed you so much!" He hugged her tight before pulling her to sit next to him. Amy looked at them, and only realised now how much they looked alike!

She looked around the room, and then at Marianna. "Where is he?" She asked, her voice filled with worry.

"OH!" She disappeared for a moment, then reappeared with Wyatt. He was looking angry until he turned and saw Amy.

"Don't you ever put me…AMY!" He rushed towards her and pulled her to him, lifting her off her feet and spinning her round.

"Wyatt!" She laughed. "Your making me feel dizzy, stop it!"

He stopped spinning and put her back down but he didn't let her go. "I thought I'd lost you Amy! I really, really did! I was terrified!" He whispered into her hair. She could head from his voice that he was crying but he didn't care.

"I know, I thought Id lost you too! But I remembered something that someone told me, I believed in myself and it worked!"

As she spoke, Amy felt something change around her. "Wyatt, someone is here" She said. She knew perfectly well who it was.

Wyatt turned, still holding onto Amy, and looked at Alexia, Tamiko and Zeke.

"My Mum? Why are they here Amy"

"Well I couldn't very well get married without my Mum and Dad there could I?" She whispered against his ear. She moved around to kiss him softly on the lips and felt him smile against her. "Now come one, we've got a wedding to get to. Ive been waiting all day to become your wife, and Im not waiting a moment longer!"

--

**THE END!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**XX**


	16. CHRISTMAS MESSAGE!

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL!!!!

Hope you all have a really good Christmas!!

And if I dont get a chance to get on here...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!

XD

MissNickyTwilight!

xxx


End file.
